Never For Long
by VeniceGroove
Summary: SMYGO Not every woman gets the chance to be up close and personal with Seto Kaiba. Rei Hino is not just any woman. Seto Kaiba actually thought he could win the war, until Rei boxes him. SetoRei
1. Enter the CEO

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon, just the plot and some jelly beans to keep me going.

A/n: This is a rather different take on YGO/SM compared to my normal. The idea just kind of hit me one day. Enjoy!

"doubt thou the stars are fire

doubt that the sun doth move

doubt truth to be a liar

but never doubt I love"

- William Shakespeare: Hamlet

**

* * *

**

Rain pounded its staccato song against the glass windows of the immense building. The city was a virtual jungle and the intolerable humidity from the rain and summer season only added to the discomfort. The dark clouds in the sky had been casting a gloomy feeling all day and inside the Hino Corporation headquarters, this feeling was very much present.

The office of the CEO was eccentric and not at all humble in portraying the rich opulence of the corporation. It was simple and clean. A rich mahogany desk and a squashy, leather chair was placed behind it and two chairs in front of the desk, all present in front of large glass windows. Grand mahogany bookshelves commanding respect from any who entered the room were lining the parallel office walls with their tomes of knowledge.

Yet as breathtaking as the room was in its valor, the most beautiful sight was clutching her head in her hands at the desk. Raven hair like a silk waterfall fell onto the desk and weaved gently around the delicate fingers cradling her head.

The black box on the desk trilled shrilly. Without lifting her head, the raven beauty picked up the receiver and brought it under her hair to her ear.

"Hino Rei." She stated curtly. Her voice was soft and gentle and at the same time, stipulating respect and order to all who heard it. After a brief pause, she spoke again. "Send her in please." And hung up the receiver.

The door squeaked open and a slim girl stepped in. She tiptoed quietly to the desk, soft blue slippers clothing her feet never betraying her. The girl slid behind the desk and then suddenly burst with joy.

"REI-CHAN!!"

Rei shrieked and black, silky hair was sent flying in all directions and a rush of wind filled the office as she turned around quickly. Her features were visible now. Her skin was a luscious pale, creamy color and virtually flawless. Her eyes were a soft violet which at first were filled with irritation, then sparkled with mirth when they saw her friend.

"Gomen! I couldn't resist." The girl added when she saw the expression of anger, then happiness on Rei's features. Her small frame wobbled gently as she laughed good-heartedly. Her long, blonde odangoes shook merrily.

"How's it going? Crack yet from being a famous, rich, powerful, beautiful CEO? It's been one week so far. If your father knew a woman was controlling his company he would have a heart attack." She said jovially, then instantly clapped a hand to her mouth.

"It's okay Hime. The _senshi_ had to kill him or he would have destroyed the world. The evil in him was…strong. He became a youma, or duel monsters as they're called nowadays. There was nothing we could do to save him." Rei replied thoughtfully. In her casual elegance, she leaned back in her chair.

"How many times have I told you, please call me Usagi, not Hime. You're my soldier but you're also my friend." Usagi said with her happy face fading into a small, reserved smile.

"My apologies. Bad habit you know." Rei said. Her eyes studied Usagi. She hadn't aged a day since her seventeenth birthday. Given so, her appearance changed a bit due to the transition between a child and a woman fit to be a queen, but she was as young as ever. It was sad in some ways, that someone with potential such as Usagi had to have a fate that was predetermined thousands of years ago. She couldn't be free to help the world in ways she wanted, just in the ways that destiny dictated. Destiny's rhythm caused nothing but trouble.

"You never used to call me Hime." Usagi argued. Her hands were balled at fists at her side. As the senshi became older and decided to fulfill dreams - or duties - they became distant and more formal. Some of the senshi remained in the same area, or at least in Japan, but the more ambitious of the girls had started to fulfill their desires such as Ami, who now resided in Germany in medical school, and Minako who had became an international singer.

"Gomen. It's just, destiny is more eminent now than ever. I can't deny it or ignore it any longer. I have accepted my destiny of being my father's daughter and I've accepted being the CEO of this company as a consequence of my birthright. You must now accept that you're our princess, and always will be. You hold in your hands every ounce of loyalty and devotion we have to give. We're marionettes to you: like puppets on a string." Rei concluded. She removed herself from her chair and stood in the middle of the room.

"Rei, you look older, as if you've aged. Are you sure you can handle being head of this company and a full time senshi?" Usagi asked, her voice filling with concern.

Rei plopped down in the middle of the floor and sprawled out on her back like an angel made in snow. She didn't care that she was a CEO, in an expensive suit and skirt and she didn't care about the impression she would leave if an employee walked in the room. Her hair fanned out like a raven's wing and the dull office lights accentuated the purple sheen of the black silk. "I won't lie. I miss my miko robes. I miss the shrine, the warmth of the sacred fire and the quiet. This place is never quiet. Not to the mention the men goggling over me, whether they're clients or employees. They're all very much aware that I'm single. It's irritating as hell." Rei said.

Usagi laughed and took a seat in Rei's leather, hot-shot, CEO chair. "Now that's the Rei I know; Man-hating goddess of war with the literal fire power to back up her threats. It's ironic that your company backs up KaibaCorp and makes some of their technology for Duel Monsters. Ever since the monster dimension and ours joined, we've been fighting against those things. KaibaCorp only can produce holograms." Usagi said thoughtfully.

"And a good thing too! Did you ever see the CEO of KaibaCorp? I met him when I was young. Gozaburo Kaiba. He's tall, and sort of round, and thick black hair and moustache. He's a greedy snake and a bakayaro to boot. He worse than a dictator. I've never met anyone so conniving and manipulating and I despise KaibaCorp for him. Once the contract is up from my father's reign KaibaCorp will be the first thing to go. " Rei bit out grudgingly.

"Hmm. Somewhere I heard that his oldest step-son took over the corporation. I'm not sure why but Gozaburo hasn't been heard from in a long time." The blonde replied.

"In any case, he better be nothing like his father or I might end up strangling him. I haven't met him yet." Rei said. "What is it that you really came here for?" Rei inquired quickly.

Just then, the infamous black phone rang shrilly. Rei motioned for Usagi to put it on speaker.

"Hino Rei." Rei said from the floor.

"Umm…Hino-san. There…there is a man here to see you. He's the…well ……… he's Mr. Kaiba." The secretary sounded terrified. Rei and Usagi's eyes met briefly at the mention of the name. Speak of the devil….

"Lin, please tell **Mr. Kaiba **that he can schedule an appointment. I can't entertain his wishes now. He can ordain and dictate at his company, but not here. Thank you." Rei said angrily. Usagi quickly reached forward and turned off the speaker.

"Well, I'll make this quick. Makoto-chan is having the grand opening of her restaurant tonight. We're all invited. All of the Inners will be there." Usagi said.

Rei nodded.

"Great. 8:00 PM at the Rose Garden restaurant. The food is supposed to be the best in the world and with Mako-chan cooking I'm sure it is. Many important people are invited tonight so it's formal dress." Usagi said.

The black phone of annoyance rang again. Rei angrily threw herself from the floor and angrily answered the phone.

"What?" She demanded.

"Mr. Kaiba is insisting that he sees you now. I told him that - ." The secretary replied fearfully. Whatever she told him no one found out.

"Tell him that this isn't a good time! He can make an appointment and come back _just. like. everyone. else._"Rei said through gritted teeth, slammed down the phone and turned to Usagi.

"Can you let yourself out? I have a baka times 10 out there to deal with." Rei asked and craned her head towards the window.

Usagi nodded as the phone rang again. A frustrated cry escaped Rei's lips. Like an angry bull, she half charged towards the door and nearly ripped it off it's hinges.

**

* * *

**

"I-I-I…I'm sorry Mr….Kaiba but Hino-san wi-will not be able t-t-to see you right now. If you make an-" The secretary stuttered.

"I don't have time for your incompetent excuses. This of a matter of importance not between you and I, but of Mr. Hino and I. I will be seeing him now. Inform him I am coming in or I'll see to it that you're out of a job." Kaiba threatened.

Seto Kaiba was tall, intimidating and everything one would not want to face in their worst nightmares. He was cold-hearted, stoic and he knew how to run a multi-billion dollar corporation and that was saying something. His physical traits were far from what was expected, but still normal at the same time. Much to his amusement, he was also very attractive. His short, chocolate brown hair was combed neatly. His frame was tall and pleasingly broad and his cold, winter ice eyes were piercing and intense with malice for those in his way and tease for those he triumphed over. Only his little brother Mokuba ever saw his gentle side. And that wasn't the worst part.

He had a cruel, cold yet fast temper.

"Those ar-are m-m-my orders sir." The secretary shuddered behind her desk. She rolled her chair slightly away from him.

Kaiba gripped his briefcase tighter. "My orders are to let me thru. I'm on a schedule and time is running out before I loose my patience with you." He growled.

The woman's eyes widened with horror and she quickly picked up the phone again and began dialing.

Kaiba's ice blue eyes narrowed as he read her nametag. Lin was her name. He'd make sure she was fired by the end of the day.

" Umm…Miss Hino is not answering." Lin said, frightened.

"Well then I'll just- wait a minute_. Miss_ Hino? Are you so ignorant and inept that-Kaiba was cut off.

"She in entirely correct Mr. Kaiba. _You_ are the only ignorant one here." An irritated voice finished. Rei sharply took in a breath. This was not the Kaiba she was expecting, but instead a much more handsome, younger one. But nonetheless, he was a Kaiba.

Kaiba's gaze traveled to a door next to the desk. If he wasn't the fast tempered, stoic Seto Kaiba, he would have been captivated by the woman's beauty. Her soft lips were in a firm line and her violet eyes were stern. She had ebony hair that he knew would be silky to the touch even without feeling the sensation for himself. Her physique was much shorter than his, but she looked proud.

Kaiba was feeling very impatient. It seems this office was more hopeless than his own. "I don't have time for your games. I -" Kaiba said.

"You. You. You. You. You!" Rei spat. She stalked over to him until she was a mere few inches in front of him. He was almost a full foot taller than her and she couldn't deny, his height and strong physique were slightly intimidating. But she would never let it show. This was a man like the rest she knew and he needed to be taught a lesson.

"Out of all the people I've met, you are the most selfish. Did you ever think that maybe _I_ don't have time for your games? You show up unannounced and demanding all sorts of things and then you tell me that you don't have time and that I'm playing some sort of game? In case you haven't noticed, I am the CEO here, not you. This is my office and my territory so I call the shots, not you. So…." Rei paused briefly and reached for a book on the secretary's desk. "….you can make an appointment like everyone else." She smiled slightly after her spiel.

Kaiba almost choked. To start off the list, she effectively cut him off when he was going to be himself and say something degrading, then she took it and shoved it back in his face.

"Where is Mr. Hino." He demanded.

At these words the office atmosphere became tense and suddenly hot. The slightly petite woman in front of him was glaring rage at him with fuming, passionate anger emitting from her.

"Mr. Hino has, passed away." Rei said through gritted teeth. "I'm his daughter, Rei Hino." She said with a slight bow. Predictably, he did not return it. "I'm sorry if his passing will cause you to grieve. This is my company now. We will not cater to KaibaCorp as we have in the past, let me assure you. Now, please…." Rei said more gently. "…make an appointment and come back then, and we will be happy to entertain your request." Rei said softly.

Kaiba's eyes were wide with shock. Once again, this woman had left him with a loss for words. But he was well aware he was being made a fool of, and nobody does that to Seto Kaiba.

"I've run out of patience Hino. We'll talk later. I must go and there is no time to make an appointment. Watch out Hino. When I return this office better be under superior management and not lacking in hospitality. I won't let you tarnish the Hino Corporation's reputation any more as long as it is to be associated with KaibaCorp." Kaiba said and turned, his famous Battle City wardrobe billowing behind him dramatically.

"Kaiba, once our contract is up KaibaCorp will be the first thing to go." Rei said with amusement.

"You will regret those words Hino. I will crush you with the entire weight of the Kaiba Corporation and if you somehow succeed in bring me down, you will be coming down with me." He sneered.

"Bring it on Kaiba. Bring it on." Rei challenged proudly behind him.

Without another word, Kaiba left. She got herself a challenge and he would be sure, in this contest of power, she wouldn't win.

* * *

Good? Bad? Revise? Delete? Let me know! R&R 


	2. One Thing Money Can't Buy

A/n: The next chapter! I made it considerably longer than the first, as people seemed to think it was a little short. As you'll see, this fic will be extremely love/hate so don't look for fluff _too_ soon.

Many wonderful reviews! Thank you to those who liked it. If you think I should continue, please do review more.

* * *

"Arggghhh!" Rei grumbled and threw her hands in the air.

Her day was going from bad to worse. Her secretary, Lin, quit after being scared by Kaiba, claiming not wanting to work for her if he was coming back. At the end of the day, She misplaced her car keys in the office and spent a good half hour looking for them. The irony was they were under a pile of files that never got filed because of you-know-who. On her way home she realized she didn't have a dress appropriate for tonight's event and seeing as she had an hour to get ready, there was no time. And to top it all off, there was a power line failure and her classy pent house suite didn't have any electric and the hotel didn't have a generator.

Rei always operated under the principle of picking and choosing her battles and today, life was not giving her the option. The young girl inhaled deeply and reminded herself that her fast temper was a jeopardizing factor to her health, explicitly for her blood pressure and the fate of her hand if she decided to smash the nearest lamp.

In the dark, she weighed her options carefully. She could always call Usagi and back out, but the disappointment that would grace her friend's faces would be heart-wrenching to her. Worst of all, she would have to face Makoto and explain to her why she couldn't be at her big night when Makoto needed her most.

Rei scowled at the poor, powerless lamp in the dark. There was only one thing to do. With a heavy sigh she snatched her keys and purse and left her apartment.

* * *

"Alright kiddo, time for bed." Seto said from the doorway where his little brother watched T.V.

"But Setooo! It's the two hour season premiere! I just gotta see what happens!" Mokuba whined. He put on his best puppy face and hung his head slightly. When Seto's face visibly softened, the young Kaiba accidentally let a small smile grace his lips. _'Uh-oh.' _Mokuba thought.

Seto smirked; not his normal cruel smirk, but a gentle one. "Mokuba, that stuff will make your brain rot. I'm sure there will be re-runs." Seto reassured him. "Let's go." He added quickly with a short jerk of his thumb over his shoulder.

"You'll have to catch me!" Mokuba declared and leaped off the floor.

Seto sighed. He casually walked to where Mokuba was last seen standing, hands sheathed in his pockets. Mokuba was on the other side of the couch, ready to play ring around the rosé. With one swift movement, Seto reached over the couch and had collected Mokuba in his hands, and stuffed the giggling child under his arm.

"The game is over. Time for bed." Seto said incuriously.

"Aww you're no fun!" Mokuba whined.

"So I'm told." Seto replied with a slight chuckle while opening the door to Mokuba's room.

"Don't you have some party to go to?" Mokuba asked from under his arm.

Seto grumbled. "I'd rather not. But before I go I want you in bed. It's a school day tomorrow and I want to know you're safe. Get a bath and I'll be back to check on you before I leave." He said and tossed Mokuba gently onto his bed. He quirked a smile when Mokuba bounced jovially on the plush mattress.

"Sure thing big brother." Mokuba called as Seto left the room.

When the door clicked shut, the young Kaiba whipped out a tiny T.V. and turned back to his show.

"MOKUBA TURN THAT OFF!" Seto's voice boomed down the hallway.

Mokuba let out a puff of breath that ruffled his bangs. He turned off the television and hopped off his bed and headed for the shower grumbling.

* * *

It was slightly after seven when Rei pulled into the parking lot of an uptown hotel. Rich people right and left were leaving to attend some event in extravagant gowns and many diamonds.

Rei would fit right in. _NOT!_

She had since changed from her office attire into dark khaki capris and a sparkly black halter top. It was a horrible clash against the predominance, whereas most people were dressed in millions of dollars. Rei had money but she always considered it below her to flaunt it so.

The raven haired beauty smirked to herself at the astounded stares she received from the men and women as she entered the hotel. Whatever the dress code was, she didn't feel like abiding to it. She strutted to the elevator and relished the operator's gawking face while fixing a stare at him with her violet orbs.

"The pent house." Rei ordered.

The man stared at her for a moment, fixed on the exotic aura this woman displayed in disparity to the normal atmosphere of the hotel.

"Now. I'm short on time." Rei ordered. Her temper was slowly rattling like a pot on a stove ready to blow off with steam.

The man nodded timidly and began his work.

Barely even bothering to wait for the elevator door to open, Rei squeezed through and continued strutting down the hallway and stopped at the only door on the level and knocked curtly.

Grumbling could be heard from the other side of the door. Rei smiled as a blonde girl threw open the door, adorning a row of dull bobby pins in her mouth like piano keys. Her hands were delicately maneuvering her hair into an intricate design, but her face lit up with mirth when she saw her caller.

"Rei-chan!" She cried pulling her into a hug. "Come in!" She urged. "It seems like forever!" She added, closing the door.

"Only a year but forever will sum it up." Rei added while she surveyed the suite.

The other girl assessed Rei's clothes. "Are you not going to the party Rei-chan? Surely Usagi-chan invited you?" The girl said, her voice sweet with concern.

"That's just the problem Minako-chan." Rei said. The young CEO yawned and stretched her arms, no longer fazed by her situation. She pushed open a pair of glass doors and inhaled the fresh air, unspoiled by the city because its altitude.

"Life is hectic now and it got hectic too fast. I never was able to get a proper dress. Demo, I don't want it to look like I'm using you or anything, but we're virtually the same size and being a singer, I figured you had dresses for such occasions." Rei said softly

Minako squealed and clapped her hands. "Rei-chan you have come to the right place. This is quite possibly the best decision you've ever made in your life. Cadet Minako is on the job!" Minako shouted with a salute.

"Oh no." Rei moaned and her posture slouched as she shook her head.

"Let's see what we have. " Minako disappeared through a door. Minako was widely known not just for her voice, but for her fashion statements as well. Rei might show up looking like Cinderella or the host of a children's show. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The young girl's eyes pensively darted to the door, but any hopes of escape were foiled when Minako reappeared with her hands boxed like a camera, scrutinizing every part of Rei.

"We'll need to do something with that hair though. It's pretty as it is but it's ideal for designing too. Light blush would look pretty too." Minako thought aloud. She motioned for Rei to follow her into her closet.

The bubbly blonde was going to have fun with this.

* * *

Seto Kaiba eyed himself in the mirror as he finished his tie. These social events were always boring as hell to him, but it was requested by clients that he be there. Therefore, it was in his best interest that he attended.

He glared at his black suit, navy blue collar shirt, and a white tie. How he despised these events. It would have been easier to fulfill this requirement if he could be comfortable.

And in the worst case scenario which occurred many times, girls were swooning over him. It was irritating and of course, the cause was his looks and money. To Seto's pleasure, the only people who didn't seem to fall all over themselves in his presence, were Yugi and his cheerleaders. He'd they challenged him to be his very best , well Yugi did. Yugi was the only person he'd ever consider close to being par with his skills. The mutt Wheeler was another story. And that Tea Gardner, if she ever acted like a lovesick girl around him and even worse gave him _another_ friendship speech, he'd consider moving to a deserted island. Yugi and his friends, and that Hino girl. God, he couldn't stand her. She was too…bitchy for her own good. Undeniably, she was very, very, slightly physically attractive, he'd surrender that thought to the public, but her temper was something he'd like to break.

Good luck Kaiba.

* * *

"AHHHH NO! You need color! Bad!" Minako screeched and waved her hands frantically from her seat on the couch.

Rei just came out of the closet in a single strapped white dress, that was clean and presentable and slightly clingy.

"Next!" Minako ordered.

Rei stamped her foot and went back into the closet.

* * *

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

* * *

Seto made his way down the hallway to Mokuba's room. He made a mental note quickly to confiscate any visual device in his little brother's room and to lock the rooms with T.V.s in them. Seto reached for the doorknob and slowly let himself into to the young boy's room.

* * *

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

* * *

"Ehhh no. You look like little bunny foo foo." Minako turned her nose away in disgust.

Rei was now adorned in a frilly pink jumper with a skirt to match one that would be of Marilyn Monroe.

"Pink is not your color. At least not _that_ shade. Go for a darker color." Minako said with eyes narrowing in pensive reflection . Now that she thought of it, it was a mystery to her why she even owned that dress.

* * *

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

* * *

Mokuba sat on the edge of his bed swinging his feet. It was custom for Seto to tuck him in at night when he was home. Some might think that Mokuba was too old at twelve years of age, but he knew it was a mutual way for them to show each other they cared. He patted his pillow gently to make sure his small T.V. was concealed when he heard the door open, and Seto stepped in.

* * *

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up

* * *

Rei heaved a heavy sigh as she stepped out of the closet again. To Rei's grateful, slowly tiring arms, Minako squealed and clapped her hands. Rei eyed herself in the mirror. To be honest, she didn't think the dress would be right for her, but she was starting to like it.

It was a simple dress. Strapless and flowing to the soles of her shoes, Rei liked that it wasn't poofy. It was midnight blue in hue, with a hint of glitter and it complemented her creamy skin and violet orbs. The dress also had a slight slit to her knee over her left leg.

Rei danced around in a circle swinging her head slightly.

"Perfect" Minako breathed. "I never would have guessed dark blue is a good color for you. All we need is a few finishing touches."

* * *

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting

* * *

Mokuba was safely snuggled between his covers. Seto ruffled his hair slightly and then stealthily stuck his hand under Mokuba's pillow. He waved the miniature television in the air triumphantly.

"Nice try. I said no T.V." Seto said sternly.

"Awww! Big brother, why not?!" Mokuba whined.

"Because I said so and if is your bed time."

"You're no fun."

* * *

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna

* * *

"Almost done." Minako declared as she eyed her work. Rei's hair had been pinned up in many curls at the back of her head, and a few ringlets fell free. For a finishing touch, Minako placed a small, white lily on the downside of the design, just slightly below and behind her ear.

At first Rei thought it was a little overdone. All that really mattered to her was that her dress and eyes didn't clash.

Minako added a finishing touch with a three row diamond choker and dangling earrings to match. The cold of the jewelry made Rei shudder at it's unforgiving touch against her skin.

"It's so heavy. Ah Minako-chan, isn't it a bit much?" Rei said as she fingered it.

"Of course not! You look gorgeous Rei-chan. Besides, this is your world now. Get used to it. " Minako added.

"I highly doubt it. But what about you! You aren't even dressed yet!" Rei added, quickly making note of Minako's gauzy nightgown.

"Not for long." She replied with mirth.

* * *

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
'Cause you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

* * *

Seto smirked as he held about five devices in his hand that could be used to watch T.V. He didn't dare leave them in his house, for Mokuba was too clever. He couldn't leave them with the maids; they usually gave into Mokuba so he would hide them himself. His cold demeanor returned as he spied his white limousine at the front gate waiting to take him.

He hoped tonight would be quick and painless.

* * *

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

La la la la la la la la

* * *

The two girls rushed to a white limo parked conveniently in front of the hotel. Minako gracefully gathered her silver, satin dress in her hands as the two girls scampered through the entrance. She shuddered as the cold night air engulfed her open back. With her long, blonde hair in a vertical roll, there was nothing to shield her from the merciless cold night air.

They both piled into the limo and took off.

* * *

The gallant senshi of thunder stood nervously by the door. She folded her hands in high esteem in front of her tummy and bowed in respect to Japan's human powerhouses as they walked through the door, dressed in ornaments that might very well cost half of the economy. Her face lit up with a smile when she spotted something that would bring her comfort.

"It's about time _one _of you arrived." She said.

"Not one, but _two_" A tall, black haired man said while waggling his finger.

Makoto laughed good-heartedly. Before another word was said, she embraced the man's companion in a warm hug.

"It's so good to see you again Usagi-chan." She said happily as she pulled away.

"Likewise Mako-chan." The beautiful blonde replied with equal enthusiasm.

Makoto couldn't help but smile as she eyed the young woman's taste in fashion. Even in a simple, dark green, ordinary dress, Usagi made it exquisite. It touched Makoto's heart to see Mamoru beam with pride by Usagi's side, she only hoped that she could have something like they did someday.

"Oh! Chibiusa is back. Would you like to see her? We just took these this morning." Mamoru whipped out his cell phone and motioned for Makoto to come and see.

Their smiles didn't waver when they saw Usagi and Chibiusa in a warm embrace, smiling brightly for the camera.

"Here's another one." Mamoru said as he opened another file on the tiny contraption. He nudged Makoto when the other one loaded.

The proud parents smiled warmly, and Makoto laughed loudly when a picture of Usagi and Chibiusa both sticking their tongues out at the camera after being in a tongue war, and Usagi rubbing the remnants of a protein mask on Chibiusa's face.

"You must send me these." Makoto whispered looking at her princess and goddaughter.

"Are you going to stand in the entrance all night or are you going to move along?" A monotonous voice boomed through the Kodak moment.

"Gomen nasai Kaiba. " Mamoru said with a small nod.

"Chiba." Kaiba acknowledged with a slight nod and brushed past the group.

"What a party pooper." Usagi said incredulously.

Makoto's head drooped. "He probably thinks this is just a waste of his time. Maybe this place isn't good enough." She mumbled.

Her assessment was far from the truth. The restaurant was exquisite, modeled after a veranda in Venice. The walls were golden stucco with vines and roses growing all over. Tropical plants formed kiosk monoliths throughout the room. There was a tiny stage to the back with a grand piano and various instruments placed, ready for serenading. The rich decorations gleamed in the chandeliers and reflected off the ceiling painted with the zodiac. To the back, was an astonishing garden and maze alight with aquatic lights found in fountains.

"Don't say such a thing. The place looks wonderful! And don't even think the food won't be good enough. I've eaten your cookies and pastries enough to know that. He's just a jerk." Usagi said soothingly.

"Kaiba-sama is well known for his cold attitude. You shouldn't feel singled out. No one has really been able to stand up to him or make him repent." Mamoru added.

"See! Even Mamo-kun agrees. Everything will be fine." Usagi mused as she patted Makoto on the back.

"Just empathizing as a fellow recipient of his manner. It's nothing to put yourself down over." He added.

"Well, pardon me for saying, but I hope someone gives him a real ass kicking someday." The thunder senshi bit out grudgingly as she eyed him taking a seat with another man.

"Good luck Mako-chan. We should probably move on now." Usagi said. "I'm hungry anyways." She moaned.

As they walked by, the hostess shook her head, her mood considerably lighter and feeling a lot better.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba! Please come sit down." A handsome, brown-haired man motioned. He stuck his hand out. Kaiba shook it conservatively and took a seat.

"Mr. Subaru." He replied curtly. (A/n: Hahaha using cars!) _'This better not take long.' _He thought bitterly.

"So how have you been Seto? It's been almost a year, what with holding that dueling tournament and dealing with these bizarre monster sightings, surely there is something that would be of interest to me." Subaru said, entwining his fingers under his chin.

"I didn't come here to gossip like a school girl. You mentioned a business proposition and an update for the fiscal year." Kaiba pressed.

"You're still a cold-hearted bastard. Hasn't anyone warmed you up yet?" Subaru chuckled.

"And you're still a conniving politician who has Japan on a leash. What is it that you want?" The young CEO spat icily.

The smile was wiped off Subaru's face in an instant. "If that's how you want it…" He said, and paused almost pensively. "You know our stocks are lower than usual this year. KaibaCorp and Hino Corporations haven't come out with a new duel system for a year. People are getting bored with trivial systems and places like KaibaLand. We need a new attraction. That's why, my company is endorsing KaibaCorp and Hino Corporations to develop a new prototype dueling system. You know, that state of the art pizzazz computer systems you have developed in the past. People should connect with these monsters and feel like they're part of the game. If anyone can do it, it's KaibaCorp."

The young CEO seethed with irritation. "You are aware that Mr. Hino has passed away and his daughter has taken over?"

"Oh really? I was not aware. It makes no difference really. Rei Hino is as competent as her father. She might give you a run for your money-" Subaru was cut off.

"That is enough! Keep your repulsive opinions to yourself. I will not work with Hino as long as that _crazy_ woman is in charge of the company." Kaiba raged.

"Mr. Kaiba." Subaru said with a low tone and leaned in. "If you know what's good for KaibaCorp, you'll do this. I am tripling my endorsements to your company for this project. Your fundings will increase sixty-three percent. You wouldn't want to ruin what you've worked so hard for, am I right?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and a low growl resonated in Kaiba's throat. "I see your point, but there is a small problem that hasn't occurred to you Subaru. It's the fact that, Miss Hino and I don't get along one bit and we won't work together for you." Kaiba smirked, knowing that he had backed him into a corner.

The other man paused for a moment, then smiled mockingly. "Well then, Seto, you'll be working together a lot so there is plenty of time to get past your differences. In fact, you can tell her tonight, she is right over there." He pointed to a table where a group of girls were just gathering.

Ice blue eyes fell on a woman dressed in midnight blue. They narrowed dangerously as he glared at her. For a brief moment, her eyes met his and she returned the glare with the same passion, and then returned to her friends.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Kaiba. Now, I think I'm ready for some champagne." Subaru said merrily and clapped his hands together.

"Jolly good." Kaiba said dryly. His eyes lingered on Rei a little longer before he turned back. He had to find a way to fix this.

* * *

Rei sat amongst her fellow Inner senshi and Mamoru, minus Makoto. The food had been delicious and those who had succumbed, were waiting for dessert. The night had been spent catching up and in pleasant conversation. Finally, the time came when Minako politely excused herself to prepare for her performance, and Usagi and Mamoru had left for the dance floor, leaving only the senshi of fire and the senshi of ice.

Although they were good friends, Rei had always considered herself and Ami to be polar opposites besides in powers. The blue-haired girl was quiet, mindful, respectful and a complete genius. Rei was anything but quiet, mindful and definitely not a genius. Her marks weren't bad but Ami was unrivaled.

Rei found herself at a loss for words towards the other girl and found the only emotion she could portray was a small smile. '_It's strange, if it had been a year ago I wouldn't have had a problem with talking to her, but now it seems I can't find any words.' _Rei thought to herself.

"How….. is….. Germany, Ami?" Rei said uncertainly.

Ami had since pulled out a small pocket computer and began typing. She only briefly looked up at Rei to study the girl.

"I wouldn't know. I finished medical school in two and a half years and I've moved to France." Ami replied and turned back to her computer, silently relishing the look of pure amazement on Rei's face.

Rei would have congratulated the girl, had she not realized something very bad was going on.

"Hino." An icy voice came from behind her.

"Why are you here?" Rei aid with a sickening sweet voice. She didn't notice that her friend was watching the scene with interest and she didn't notice the few people around her beginning to due to the observation that the speaker was actually paying attention to a girl. She didn't need to turn around to figure out that Kaiba was behind her.

"We need to talk." He spoke like it was causing him pain.

"No we don't."

"We do."

"You can't order me around."

"Yes I can. This is of importance."

"Probably to your pride." Rei finally turned around and stared at him.

"Hino, don't make this worse than it already is."

"You're the only one making this worse. I'm surprised Kaiba. This is your second mistake today; the first was getting on my bad side and the second was crossing my path twice." Rei bit out venomously, throwing her own version of a sneer.

Ami glanced up from her work and cleared her throat. "Why don't you take this to the dance floor." It was more of a command than a suggestion.

"No." They said loudly in unison.

"You're making a scene." Ami hushed and went back to her work. With a wave of her hand she dismissed them. She missed Kaiba and Rei glaring at her and at each other.

Rei gasped at Ami's resolution. She angrily threw her chair back and made a raging beeline for the gardens. She almost made it, had Kaiba not caught up to her in the middle of the dance floor.

Rei glared daggers at him and protested as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"It would be wise for you not to make a scene now unless you want the newspapers to be all over this story. Now listen." Kaiba whispered in her ear in a dangerously low tone, loathing every moment now passing with her near him.

"You bastard." Rei hissed.

"Such language is unbecoming." He retorted with a cruel smirk.

"Don't tell me what to think or say. What do you want? And make it quick." Rei commanded. Rei felt a sudden rush of uncertainty through her body, now alone and unguarded from the lacking presence of Ami. Her fierce pride allowed her to brush aside the feeling as she stamped on his foot with her heel.

Kaiba barely flinched. "Mr. Subaru has told me that our companies are to produce a new duel system. My skills are superior, but he wants _both_ of our companies. He offered to increase fundings by sixty-three percent. Even you know that's good. The worst part is, we'd be working together, I don't work with incompetent, lazy, disrespectful people. So I'm willing to offer you another chance." He said with a smirk, pleased with her priceless reaction of a gaping mouth. "I hate second chances but given the circumstances, I think an exception is in order. I'm willing to let you get away with talking to me like you did…." He said.

By this time, Rei had recovered and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and?'.

"All you have to do, is admit I am superior to you. If you do, I'll allow you to be in my presence in an unhostile situation. It will make this job quick and painless and we can both move on. I don't think I should have to tell you to do this because I believe it is clear that this challenge is no contest at all. Aren't you glad?" He whispered grudgingly.

Rei sized him up before concluding that he was serious. A wide grin spread across her face before she burst out laughing. Kaiba raised an eyebrow prompting her to explain.

"Have you _lost_ it? You're crazy or just really, really stupid. Me? Apologize to you? And then bow at your _superior_ feet like some dog coming to its master's call? I would feel honored except I did nothing wrong except not putting you in your place like I should have. " Rei chided.

Kaiba was now staring at her angrily. "I'm only making this as painless as possible. I would love nothing more then to stay as far away as possible but obviously that's just not happening. Now listen." His grip on her tightened. "KaibaCorp can support you with everything you'll ever want, financially and with power, all you have to do is admit I'm superior and we can get on with it. Is that so hard?"

Violet orbs widened and she shoved his hands off her waist. "Wait a minute, are you trying to _buy_ me? What's worse, _buy me into inflating your ego_?" Rei shrieked. "I don't know who you _think_ you are but the world doesn't work that way, at least not where I come from. This is absolutely insulting and- ARGH! Let's get this straight Kaiba, you can buy anything else, _but you can't buy me_!" Rei shouted.

It took Kaiba a few seconds to recover from his stunned state. It was even more surprising that Kaiba's mouth was hanging open slightly. He wasn't expecting his offer to be thrown back at him. People he'd met in the business world only wanted money and power, so wouldn't it make sense that Rei would want that too? Icy blue eyes observed owlishly, the woman in front of him.

Suddenly, he became blinded by anger. "I take back my offer. You're not good enough for my money."

That was a mistake.

Rei shoved him away like she was slapped in the face and then did just that to him, with enough force that his head snapped sideways and the room became deathly silent while the attention of everyone focused on them.

All Rei did was turn on her heels and ran for the gardens. She almost made it but a strong hand enclosed around her arm.

"You just made a huge mistake Hino. Don't ever do that again or you will be sorry. We're not finished with this conversation." Kaiba said in a silky, dangerous voice. He pulled her the rest of the way into the garden and closed the door.

"Let go of me!" Rei objected to his grasp, obviously wanting to pull away.

His grip only tightened. "You tried to make a fool out of me in there." He whispered dangerously.

"And you deserved it." Rei retorted.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier today? I will bring you down Hino." He said angrily.

"You're not doing very well. Now release me." The senshi of fire commanded. He tugged on her arm pulling her towards him. If she felt alone and unguarded before, that feeling was crushed and was replaced by a sudden stampede of panic in her mind. She was on her own with her fighting capabilities hindered by her dress, with a man a good foot taller than her that could physically send her to kingdom come. Though she doubted he would stoop that low, but he had tried to _buy_ her earlier. For a moment Rei was slightly fearful of what he was capable of, so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She sucked in her breath and spit in his face.

The result was desirable to Rei. He cringed and released her when he made a move to clean himself up. The bold girl then used this chance to run like mad back into the party leaving the cold CEO with his mouth gaping for the second time that night.

* * *

"Hey Rei-chan! You wereabsent for most of Minako's performance." Usagi said as Rei returned to the table.

Rei's response was not of the expected.

"Death by _burning._" She raged with clenched fists. She dismissed the curious looks from all of her friends. "I have _never_ met a man that was so _arrogant, egotistical, big-headed, narcissistic, dogmatic, self-absorbed, chauvinistic, narrow-minded _- ERGH!" She shrieked while taking in deep breaths to try and calm her nerves.

The whole table, save for Ami, quirked an eyebrow as they had missed most of the show.

"Minako-chan, we're leaving!" Rei said and pulled Minako towards the door. _'I don't want to know what happens when he gets back. I might end up strangling him.' _Rei thought testily.

Ignoring the blonde girl's complaints, they left without another word.

* * *

Ah! Another chapter! This one was fairly long, but I didn't want to split it up. I hope the songfic part of it wasn't too corny or anything, since I don't really care too much for the person who sings it. (Ashlee Simpson) Review please if you want me to continue! 


	3. Black Coffee

CHAPTER 3

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! Things finally are getting started now between Kaiba and Rei as this story gets rolling. In case there was any confusion here are the ages:

Seto Kaiba: 20

Rei Hino - 18

Mokuba Kaiba - 16

Minako Aino - 17

Usagi Tuskino - 18

Ami Mizuno - 18

Makoto Kino - 19

Mamoru Chiba - 22

Chibiusa - 6

Tea Gardner- 19

I'm considering a Mokuba/Minako pairing. Good or bad idea?

* * *

Seto Kaiba sauntered into his kitchen in a numb daze. Dawn was pouring in through arched windows and casting a warm glow on the enormous, mahogany toned features of the rich room. His mind was busy replaying the events of the previous night, something that had been haunting his mind all night, and resulted in 10 minutes worth of sleep. Something that started out completely normal, had turned around and slapped him in the face - literally. No one dared to treat him that way and it was fueling his fleeting insomnia, which made him all the more irritable. She wouldn't get away with it.

He was pleased to find his morning newspapers and coffee being rushed to him as he took a seat at an elongated mahogany table that could seat at least 20 people. Good, at least his staff wasn't trying to be incompetent at this early hour or even attempt to disrupt his morning ritual. Nobody could ever leave him alone, especially after he made appearances. He'd spend the day fighting off people who wanted something from him; a quote, a comment, a financial report or whatever.

He'd always wrestle paranoia after nights like last night, when he was fair game to the press. Part of his success was making sure no one got him at a weak moment and making appearances pretty much placed a frame around his head for photographers sneaking around for stories for the next day's newsflash. They probably got wind of his new contract and nowadays KaibaCorp and it's products were the center of much controversary.

For a moment, the human corporate titan fretted reading his paper for that very reason.

And it wasn't wasted.

On the front page of his financial-oriented newspaper was a clear shot of his face and a line about his new contract with HTR (Hino Technologies Corporation). Oh great. It was just a teaser leading to the editorial page, so it had to be criticizing. Seto Kaiba never cared what the newspapers said about him anyways.

Idly, Kaiba slid the paper down the length of the table. There would be no more reading that newspaper. He turned his attention to the stocks page and to his relief, there was no mention of him except for the news that KaibaCorp stocks had risen significantly. But it barely did anything to lighten his mood.

His gently massaged his temples after taking a few sips of coffee. Black coffee, no sugar. Strong and a necessary ingredient in his morning ritual. It made his patience as flexible as possible, which isn't saying much, but he'd be in a far worse mood without it. For a beautiful hour he would sit there and drink his coffee and read his newspapers, participating in the daily crossword and in complement to his intelligence, finishing it with ease. No one would bother him.

But today, his schedule was interrupted. His newspaper was offending and he couldn't get certain thoughts of revenge against a certain ebony-haired spitfire out of his head.

His haven was interrupted.

Look out.

* * *

Hazy morning sunlight slowly began to pour through the windows like a dam being unleashed. The arched windows allowed the room to become filled in golden hue. At the center of the elegant, richly decorated room, a lump under a maroon and gold comforter was unceremoniously sprawled out on a luxurious, plush, cream couch.

"Hmmmmm" The lump whispered as it made an attempt to role, and plopped off the edge of the couch in a flying fury of covers, pillows and cushions. Four limbs poked out from under the jumble as the person concealed stretched indolently. Slowly, a river of silk ebony hair poked out from under the covers like a turtle emerging from its protective shell.

Rei immediately realized her mistake as the sunlight graced her sleepy features and assailed her eyes that were enjoying the dark until now. She shrank back into her safe haven for a moment and let out a soft, frustrated moan. Then she remembered the night before: The event, dancing with Kaiba, spitting at Kaiba, running from the party then spending the night at Minako's because she was far to tired and annoyed to drive home at that hour.

" 'Ello, Sleepy-head! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" A bubbly, musical voice chorused throughout the room.

Incoherent mumbling rumbled from underneath the blanket as a vibrant blonde entered the living room, adorned in a red apron adorned with pink hearts, and a spatula in hand.

"What's that? I can't here you." Minako said and put a hand to her ear to emphasize her point.

"The light, it burns!" Rei yelped from under the covers.

Minako shook her head as if to imply Rei was silly and threw her hands in the air in exasperation and returned to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Rei protruded from the heap into the kitchen, following her nose. Amazingly, Minako was cooking….pancakes. She hummed a cheery tune and bounced/swayed side to side, occasionally performing a small dance move. There was no doubt of the performer in her as she occasionally sang into the spatula when it wasn't being used.

"la la la la la la la-la-la-la-la- la la la la la la la la la-la-la-la-la- la la. Machikogarete ita kisetsu ga yatte kite. Zawamekidasu kaze ugokidasu machinami…Itsumo yori asa no otozure ga hayakute. Soredake de umaku arukeru yoona sonna ki ga shite" She sang merrily to the spatula. (The season I was looking forward to has come. The wind is stirring, the city is taking life. The morning comes earlier than usual. I feel I can walk well only for that)

Rei immediately recognized the songs as one of Minako's. It was a bouncy, light-hearted song that sang about the brighter things in life and the happy days of summer - just like Minako. She was always one for 'fun in the sun'. Her head slowly bounced as she recalled the tune in her mind.

Rei quickly seized a banana and placed it to her mouth.

"Mune o itameru hanashi bakari ga konogoro ja afureteru kedo. Kanashimi no tame ni tanoshimu koto okizari ni shinaide ite…" Rei continued the song. Minako jumped slightly at seeing her friend but simply smiled. (There are plenty of terrible news around nowadays. But please don't leave pleasure behind because of sadness)

For a moment, Rei felt horribly jealous as Minako continued the song. The blonde didn't have to run a corporation. She could bounce around the world singing songs like this, and have a good time about it. She didn't have to negotiate with _certain evil CEO's_ or deal with the business world, which was horrible, cold, and unforgiving and a power play. One mistake meant everything. And the worst part was, everyone was in it voluntarily, including herself. Two years ago, she would have rather died than succumb to her father's level and become a political image, but the other senshi were finding their callings, and she needed to find her place too. She was always…controlling, stubborn and fast tempered. The CEO shoe fit, and she took advantage of it. It was ironic, she started out hating the very idea and who would have guessed she would become the idea herself. Everyone has their breaking points.

"Mijikai natsu ga hajimatte iku. Kimi to ikutsu no omoide tsukuroo. Taiyoo wa tada hikari kagayaki. Nami wa itsumo yosete wa kaeshiteku" The two girls chorused together and began dancing around the small wooden table adorned with yellow roses in a vase and matching yellow dishes. (The short summer is starting now. How many memories can I make with you? The sun is just shining bright. And the waves are always rolling on the shore)

After the line was finished, both girls burst into laughter. "Just like old times.." Minako breathed in between giggles. Memories of Makoto belting out karaoke songs with her sour notes. One could assume she was tone deaf and not be far off. Ami would always stand stiff as a board singing, afraid to make herself vulnerable to any kind of humiliation. She was always very…. withdrawn. Then Usagi would join in and dance, and Ami couldn't hold back. Usagi had that effect on everyone; her laughter was as contagious as her bright, white smile and there was something you could always trust about her. But they were all…just memories now. They were forced to grow up all at the tender age of 18 and there was no turning back now.

When they had calmed down, Minako placed a towering plate of pancakes on the table, and glasses of milk.

"So, do you want to tell me why you acted so strange last night?" Minako prodded, utilizing the advantage of her practical peace-offering of food to Rei.

Rei began angrily slicing her pancake and poured syrup on it hastily. "He was just so infuriating!" She raged and forked a piece into her mouth.

"Rei-chan, you're speaking in riddles. Who is infuriating?" Minako continued her interrogation.

"SETO KAIBA!" Rei burst out and began to tell Minako everything that happened in a quick rant before even realizing what she was doing. It all came gushing out and she was silently thankful it was off her chest.

"Seto Kaiba? Sheesh Rei-chan, I hear he is really adorable but do you know who you're messing with?"

"The arrogant, egotistical CEO of KaibaCorp and sooooooo not adorable."

"That's not what I meant." Minako unconsciously twirled a strange of blonde hair around her finger. "Everyone knows about that guy. He's ruthless. Stuff your pride for once and surrender because you're in way over your head."

"No. My whole life I've never stood for bullies and people like him. I can't back down now. I won't!" Rei pleaded with her friend.

"Be careful, and don't do anything to land yourself in hot water." Minako cast a warning glance at Rei, something that was untypical of her normally cheery demeanor. She was worried for her friend this time despite the fire that raged in Rei. Everyday life was one thing the corporate world was another. It was another game from regular life and Rei was brand new to it.

"He's the one that better watch out."

* * *

Good Morning Mr. Kaiba.

It rang throughout the domain of KaibaCorp headquarters as the powerful CEO strutted through his territory at the apex floor of KaibaCorp on the way to his office. His ice blue eyes glared and penetrated the defenses of the fearful workers. It disgusted him how they pretended to be such goody-two-shoes to his face, when he caught them slacking considerably ten minutes later, playing solitaire at their computers. None of it fooled him. With a grunt he entered his office, and scowled at the contract that was carefully placed on his desk by his secretary.

It was the contract proposed last night. He just needed to sign it.

Yeah right.

Like he was going to make a deal with HTR now. He was about to discard the offending piece of paper in the nearby trash can when it occurred to him. During the project, Hino would be under his jurisdiction, while he called the shots. If she wanted to keep her company alive, then she'd have to obey his commands and be right under his thumb.

He smirked to himself as he quickly whipped out a pen and signed the contract. His plan was put into motion when he pressed the intercom on his phone.

"Fax this contract to the office of Mr. Subaru at once. Have Mokuba take his innovation and tech team to HTR headquarters at once. We need to start…. production immediately." He barked.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." A secretary answered hastily.

He hung up the phone, his triumphant smirk never fading. HTR was now on a leash and he would control with an iron fist, and crush the competition.

He was in control now….

And _she_ didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Oh ho ho how will our favorite senshi of fire react? I'm considering a Mokuba/Minako pairing. I don't think it's been done before. Give me feedback on that idea! My apologies for taking so long! Please review so I feel inspired to write more.

Next Time: Rei meets Mokuba and Tea comes into play.


	4. The Technique of Eye Rolling

Wow, it's been over two months! I hadn't planned to let this story slide for so long. Disclaimers are the same as before, so don't make me type it again. But I want to note that the song featured in the last chapter wasn't mine but rather J-pop singer Ayumi Hamasaki's.

**Marsgoddess1:** I was slightly appalled and shocked to see the amount of Usagi stories that have now overrun the Sailor Moon crossovers. (Sorry Usagi fans) So I don't really know of any other SetoRei fics besides my own. Gomen! Thank you for getting on my case about updating.

Thank you all other reviewers!

This chapter was written quickly and often late at night. I apologize for mistakes. I should really consider a Beta…..

* * *

"What's this?" Rei demanded as she crossed the threshold into Hino Corporations headquarters. 

"My apologies, but my brother has ordered that your staff be replaced with an elite Research and Development team hand selected by himself. This is on short notice and I apologize for this." A young boy replied. He briefly glanced away in order to direct one of the bustling workers to their new posts.

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Kaiba-sama"

Rei rolled her eyes, then sized up the boy in front of her. Moderately tall, around six feet, a long mane of untidy black hair, violet gray eyes while a navy blue t-shirt and worn-looking blue jeans finished him off. "Just how old are you?" She asked, fingering her chin.

"Fifteen Miss." He replied enthusiastically.

'At least he has manners' Rei thought testily. Kami knows what that no good brother of his has taught him.

"Hai, well." She looked around. "Where have the secretaries gone?"

"Third Floor."

"Jolly good. Proceed." Rei said and stifled a yawn.

"You're not angry about all this? My brother said you're supposed to be…" The boy inquired. His cute face tilting in curiosity.

"Ask me again in about an hour. I woke up not an hour ago. I need coffee…" Rei muttered subtly as she stalked off towards the elevator.

* * *

The contents of the elevator exited at the ping of the bell on the third floor. The wave of standard black and white clad people filed out orderly, whilst the raven haired beauty at the center parted the masses. Her sunflower yellow tank top and white capris proved to be a major tourist attraction to the business world. She casually flicked her hair and approached the desk. 

"Any applicants for executive secretary?" Rei barked, her fatigue catching up to her mood.

"Nine ma'am. I've asked the first one to come in, in ten minutes for an interview. Is that alright?" The middle aged, portly secretary asked tentatively.

"It's not like I have much of a choice with a ten minute grace period. Send them up then, and get me coffee, black and strong." Rei pointed to the coffee machine, one of the famous CEO tantrums about to be born as the secretary clearly had a look on her face that said you-have-two-hands-get-it-yourself. With another fiery violet glare the woman scampered off to the lounge.

* * *

"Hey Big Brother, your R&D teams have been established and are ready to go. Mission complete?" Mokuba was seated on one of the plush, office anteroom chairs, chattering into a cell phone. 

"Any resistance?" A raspy voice echoed in the small silver box at his ear.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's odd."

"I think she was lacking coffee."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. His brother was a bit into this whole revenge thing. Faintly, he could hear incoherent mumbling from the other end of the receiver.

"Big Brother?"

"What?" the voice snapped.

"You're talking to yourself. Are you sure you aren't taking this too far?"

"No. Tell the staff to start working on the briefing I gave them this morning, announce your leave then come back here. I have some archetype plans I need for you to look over." The phone echoed absentmindedly, then shut off with a soft click.

"I hate when's he's in these moods." Mokuba sighed and shut the phone with a click.

* * *

A couple of coffees, some scared interviewees and a lot of frustrated scribbling later, Rei came upon her 6th candidate. Patience was wearing thin for the young people applying, hoping to score big on their first try. 

The glass office door opened with a swish, and a young woman stepped in. Her azure eyes sparkled and combined beautifully with her chin length brown hair. She was dressed modestly, in a khaki skirt and pink, summer shirt.

"Tea Gardner." Rei said a matter-of-factly.

"Yes ma'am." She said cheerfully and smiled.

"Sit down, onegai." Rei indicated to a chair with her hand, and the girl complied.

It took the raven haired CEO a few moments to look over her papers. From time to time, she would glance over the top at the girl, before rapping the papers in a finalizing click on the desk to straighten them. "You're good, you have no mistakes on your application - a good quality in a secretary. However I find it odd that you're working in the business management field when it says that you are attending dance school. Put together, I would find both things hard to juggle at the same time, both being demanding fields. May I ask why you are applying for this sort of work?"

Tea seemed to ponder for a moment, and shuffled nervously in her chair. "Well…I.."

Rei held up a hand to stop her. "Please be honest. I'm not going to penalize you for an put-downs."

Tea seemed to beam and began right away. "I've always considered working in a fast food restaurant below me. I know someone has to do those jobs, but I believe I have much more potential then that. I wanted to reach for the stars, even if I missed." She said confidently.

Violet met azure as both females came to realization. "Tea, you're just like me, and I like that." Rei said whilst moving to gaze out the window to the streets below. "That's a very good philosophy to abide by; to never settle for second best when it comes with your future." She trailed off, idly watching an advertisement banner ruffle in the wind on the adjacent building. "But…" she turned to face her with more confidence. "This will be a heavy work load for you. My company has currently been partnered with KaibaCorp for new technology development. As of now, the technology types and plans have not been worked out yet, but it will require long hours nonetheless. If you've ever encountered Kaiba - "

"Yes, I graduated with him." Tea injected.

"Oh? Is he a friend of yours?" Rei was now curious.

"I tried to be friends with him, but he was always rather anal and stuck in his ways."

The CEO beamed. "Tea, we will get along marvelously. This place is now famous for the screaming matches I get into with Kaiba."

"Oh joy. I'd never have guessed I'd be seeing him again after high school." Tea sighed and rolled her eyes while mustering a smirk.

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Rei said, pondering with her finger on her chin. "You say Kaiba hates friendship, so to speak?"

"Oh Kami-sama yes. I was always in favor of friendship, and he would always make corny speeches to counter mine. He's sounds a lot like those evil characters in fairy tales, the ones that are trying to conquer friendship." Tea said.

Rei nearly gasped out loud from amazement. '_If I didn't know better, I'd say this girl was a sailor senshi. She is the perfect replica of Usagi, only less klutzy, ditzy, loss of crazy hair….okay, maybe not. The love and justice morals fit though. And Kaiba doesn't like friends? Talk about the regular antisocial…hey wait..'_ Rei thought. "Maybe that's the way to beat Kaiba!"

"What?" Tea asked, wide eyes.

"To be overly nice to him! He won't know what to do, especially since I'm supposed to hate him." Rei declared and pounded her fist into her palm

"You really think that will work" Tea asked incuriously.

"It's worth a shot. I'm heading over there right now. I'll expect you here at 8 AM tomorrow for orientation. I hope you can let yourself out!" Rei more less ordered and skipped out of the room.

Tea laughed lightly to herself. This CEO was something else.

* * *

Wow, long time no update. This chapter was kind of short, but I figured it is better than nothing! Sorry, no Minako in this chapter for Minako fans. She'll be back later! Read, Review and enjoy, as always! 


	5. Where there is smoke, there is fire

Disclaimer: I disclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon are not mine! (neither are any songs)

A/n: I apologize for the lack of updates, but I am finishing my AP courses now, and it is much more important to my future that they have priority over this fic. I do **_NOT_** plan on abandoning it. On the other hand, I am reviewing past chapters and I have come to realize: my terrible grammar, and the terrible length of my chapters. I will try my hardest in the future to use correct English, and write longer chapters. Sometime, I plan to revise the earlier chapters as well.

THANK YOU to all reviewers. I am touched to see there are still Rei fans in the Sailor Moon Crossovers section of fan Kudos to Kisoto for getting on my case about updating.

Without further adieu…

Chapter 5!

* * *

There was laughter.

There was music.

There was chatter.

There was a party.

………..

………at KaibaCorp.

Seto Kaiba's eye twitched as the loud commotion reached his office and the tippy-top of KaibaCorp. His fingers drummed the desk as there was a loud cheer of glee. He quietly removed himself from his seat and headed towards the elevator. His long finger jammed the button for the ground floor, as he waited patiently for the door to close…not. His foot tapped rapidly as a small red light glowed as he passed each floor of the colossal building. Of course, what elevator is not completely without salsa music.

Needless to say, if Kaiba was a wreck on the top floor, his disposition paled in comparison to his expression now.

His entire staff was having a party during working hours. There was a buffet table, chardonnay, champagne, balloons, cake, and (Kaiba twitched) a karaoke machine. People were everywhere and since parties were so rare, the ecstatic atmosphere was a bit disturbing. It wouldn't be long before the line was crossed.

He began striding past a break dancing pair towards the karaoke to pull the plug on this party when a hand firmly grabbed his arm.

"Mr. Kaiba, so glad you could join the party." Cooed a smooth voice.

Seto whirled around. At first he saw nothing. Then he looked down and smirked. The height difference between them was almost laughable.

"I should have known this was your handiwork." He glanced briefly at the petite girl in front of him clutching a shot glass in one hand. Did he see a bit of a blush across her cheeks. "Are you drunk Hino?"

"This is simply my peace offering. I think we can be friends Seto Kaiba." Rei said, laughing to herself. How absurd was that idea?

Kaiba felt the same. "You are definitely done with that." He reached forward and took her glass. "No more for you." She gave him a pouting look.

"Meanie."

Kaiba nearly burst out laughing. Oh the blackmail he could get with this if he just watched her a little longer. However, Seto knew all to well how things could backfire when dealing with this little pyro. It was dangerous to play with fire and he was walking into an oven.

"You're leaving." He grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the elevator. She giggled a bit, her hand clutched his with astonishing strength and forbid him to move. How could someone as petite as she have so much strength in a grip? Something was strange about her.

Her violet orbs flashed with a darker shade of purple as she began pulling him, which Kaiba thought quite odd. She giggled a bit more and then, he could have swore, grabbed a microphone from out of nowhere. Oh hell, it had already backfired.

"Konichiwa KaibaCorp!" Rei called out. The hall erupted in cheers. Far from sober inhabitants raised their glasses into the air. "ARE YOU ENJOYING THE PARTY?" She yelled into the microphone. Louder cheers sounded. Kaiba looked positively mortified as her hand kept a tight grip on his. He glared at her, her eyes flashing a darker shade of purple once again. "Well, you owe it all to Mr. Kaiba right here, a tribute to the partnership of Hino Corporations and KaibaCorp. (She felt Kaiba cringe) May they long be united." Her voice dripped with all the sweetness of poisoned honey.

Kaiba was positively rigid. Her malicious glare had settled on him, and he was stuck in her….powerful grasp. '_Death by burning'_ He inwardly raged and the plot became clear…He mentally concluded that things could not get much worse.

Then an upbeat tune blared through the karaoke system.

"Oh hell no." Kaiba mouthed, for his voice could not be heard over the music and Rei was the one with the microphone.

"Come on!" Rei yelled and began wiggling to the music, her grip made the side effects make Kaiba stumble awkwardly. "I don't want to loose, this good thing, that I got. 'Cause if I do, I will surely, surely loose a lot. But your love, is better, than any love I've known. It's like thunder, lightning, the way you love me is frightening. You better knock…

……ON WOOD!BABY!"

Rei began fervently dancing, dragging Kaiba clumsily through the process. The audience whistled and Kaiba could do nothing more then wish the Earth would open up and swallow him in a very, deep, hole. Rei continued to sing the nightmare-ishly 60's song from America while he blithered along (against his will, mind you) without an escape route. Now, Kaiba would normally be thinking murderous thoughts, and he was, but they were not quite so devastating. He briefly noted that no matter how irritating Hino may be, her voice was a pleasant, smooth alto; not the squeaky soprano pop-princess disaster. Grudgingly, it kept his destructive thoughts to a minimum.

"YOU BETTER KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ON WOOD. YOU BETTER KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ON WOOD." She sang the chorus while Seto could not help but feel something personal directed at him.

She finished the song with a bright, arrogant smile. Kaiba had one too. Her grip began to loosen and Kaiba finally was able to make his move. He swept her off her feet, and tossed her over his shoulder. Her gasp of shock only made his smirk more evil.

"Miss Hino wants to go try out the executive chair right now." He said with a coy smile and stalked off to the elevator, but not before turning around and barking "PARTY IS OVER!"

He smiled inside the elevator. The salsa music was never more enjoyable. Somewhere around the 86th floor, Rei got over her shock.

"You may put me down now." She hissed.

"Good show, but I knew you weren't drunk. A drunk wouldn't have had the sense to keep a grip on me like that, let alone plan that show."

"I could have planned that when I was drunk. Honestly, you think I'm daft don't you?" She squirmed slightly while trying to get a good shot for a punch.

"More or less. I would have chosen a different word: fool, brainless, slow on the uptake, thick, dense, simple-minded, imperceptive, obtuse-"

"OKAY I GET THE POINT!" Rei raged.

"But really, that was poorly executed. A baby could have planned that but you may not be far from it. I remember you're "meanie" remark while you feigned disorientation." Kaiba smirked. He knew he had won when he heard her frustrated growl.

"You are so full of it. You should have seen your face when you stepped out of the elevator. Priceless! I only wish I had a camera. Perhaps the security tapes captured it. The media would crawl to have those-"

"You run a multi-million corporation, and you still can't afford your lifestyle that you resort to paparazzi for the media to make a few quick yen? Really, what are you spending it on?" He could see he cliff, and he was about to throw her over it.

"I'm not eccentric Kaiba! If you'd just shut your blabbering mouth and think about something other than revenge maybe you'd see who I really am! For your information, I live a simple life. I don't own a lavish mansion like you do and I do …..public services in my spare time rather then lock myself in a room with my computers. I feel compassion rather then bitterness towards the world…and I know what it is to feel emotion, Kami-knows what you feel in that cold heart of yours. Bless the woman that ever loves you, if anyone ever can find it in their heart to love you. You're evil and selfish and you have never been loved or known how wonderful it is to love someone-"

"SHUT UP HINO!" Kaiba roared. He tossed her over his shoulder and onto her bum. Unconsciously, she scuttled into a corner under the furious glare he gave her. Furious was an understatement. His face had darkened over, his bright blue eyes were nearly black with rage, he never seemed taller and more looming, and Rei felt a pang of fear of what he could do in his rage. "You talk like you know everything; let's get this straight, you know nothing about me and I'm not going to privy you to that information because you're insignificant to me. We fulfill this contract, then I never want to see you again. I never want to hear your name again. You can go back to the sewer from which you slithered out and if I ever hear you speak like that to me again or about my family, you will absolutely regret the day you heard the name Seto Kaiba. Capice?" His voice was low and persuasive to the point of being deadly.

Rei shakily nodded.

The doors opened behind Kaiba with a 'ding' and he stepped out of the elevator. "Get out. You get started on your public services…if that's what they call prostitution nowadays." He said in the same tone without turning around. He jabbed the down button and the doors closed behind his muscular back.

Rei hugged her knees to her chest . There was an unfamiliar burning sensation in her eyes. For the first time in years Rei cried over a prince.

A prince who was still a boy in many ways.

* * *

The edge of the waning, red sun was now riding the western sky as it began its decent below horizon to, in quick time, reveal a majesty of the stars above. A tall, impressive brunette, padded along worn stone steps. Her pace quickened as she passed under a vibrant Torii. She approached the traditional Japanese building, and removed her trainers on the wrap-around mahogany porch. She casually shook them of their cherry blossom petals that were falling at the dawn of fall; she had collected many of them on her shoes on the journey. Her fingers clutched her blazer desperately for warmth while inwardly, she thought she was to be congratulated for predicting the weather, especially at such a fickle time; the propelling time between summer and fall where nothing was certain and any element was subject to change on a whim.

Wind chimes rattled with the cool evening fall breeze at the door as the brunette crossed though the threshold.

"Konban wa." She called while her green eyes simultaneously searched the foyer.

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

She blissfully admired a wave of fragrance wafting through the shrine.

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far.

The girl approached a room with a warm crackling fire. The doors were opened to allow the breeze to play the wind chimes aside the fire. Their eerie song made a strange melody as she unconsciously hummed along.

Crouched in kneeling form in front of the fire, flowed a river of ebony and attached to it, Rei.

"Rei-chan?" She called out.

No answer.

"REI?" She yelled.

The other girl snapped to attention and spun around. "Gomen Makoto-chan. I was meditating."

"No worries. However, you look like you have worries. What is wrong?" Makoto flashed her disarming smile.

"I think I just had the largest slap in the face of my life. I could not have predicted it. I was so confident; I thought I was invincible." Rei sputtered.

"How so?" Makoto cocked her head to the side with genuine concern for the senshi of fire. Very rarely had Rei humbled herself to asking for advice with her personal life. When she spoke at this level, others knew they should listen.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I know a couch in the next room and a kitchen with tea bags." Makoto offered.

Rei smiled. "Sounds great."

Some Time Later….

"Ouch." Makoto mumbled.

"You bet." Rei smiled grimly, a small cup or tea was clutched in her hand. A light vapor of steam wafted from the rim. Both girls sat on a plush couch, legs propped up on a coffee table and a fleece blanket over their legs.

"Rei I don't think I can give you any advice you don't already know-" Makoto was silenced when Rei cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Hai, I know: I am a control-freak with the worst temper in Japan. I tend to get egotistical, overconfident and cantankerous aside from that. Everyone agrees I probably deserved it; but that doesn't solve the problem that I'm stuck with him for the next few months!" She cried with exasperation.

"Can't help you there. Just…take a back burner for a while. Call a truce, anything!"

"I'm not that desperate."

"Rei…" Makoto waggled her finger disapprovingly while mustering her most scolding voice.

"What! I said I had guilt not a pride deficiency." Rei held her hands up in defense.

"I suppose you are correct." Makoto sipped her tea and rubbed her temples.

"You seem to be stressed." Rei's violet orbs watched Makoto with genuine concern. Her normally tall posture was slumped, her dark green eyes were blackening with the dark circles under her eyes. The senshi of lightning's normally olive skin was paling. Rei was predicting gray hairs soon, and the girl was ridiculously young for that.

"I haven't had any energy lately what with these youma running amuck. It's twice as hard here because people aren't shocked to see them. They don't run away, they think it is some game! Those monsters are dangerous! Ami is in France, she can't help. Usagi can't just up and leave with ChibiUsa and Mamoru working; granted, they help when they can. Minako's songstress career has taken off and rarely is she in Japan. The outer senshi help when they can too. However reasonably, you and I are the only two senshi at disposal, and we have complicated lives too. It's just…….. exhausting." Makoto heaved a sigh.

"Makoto-chan, if you needed help you didn't have to run yourself into the ground before you asked for it. Being in my position, I can take time off as I need it. You have a restaurant to run and you can't afford to take all this time either, let alone be tired. Instead of serving food you'll be serving yourself on a silver platter to the youma. Take time off, the senshi of war and fire can handle a few days solo." Rei stated determinately.

"I couldn't do that to you!" Makoto argued.

"You're not. I'm volunteering."

"I really don't think it's a good idea." Makoto replied hastily, squaring her shoulders with determination.

"No one said it was a good idea, but it is what needs to be done." Rei replied fervently as she was washed with the passion for her purpose.

"There is no reason that one of us should sacrifice ourselves. You and the others are my family. I have to stand by you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I couldn't do a little work! I would have nightmares for the rest of my life." Makoto argued passionately. If anyone knew the feeling of loss, it was Makoto. At a tender young age her parents had died in a plane crash and left her to her own. She moved from school to school, carrying the reputation of bully on her shoulder. It wasn't until Juuban and Usagi that she had had any real friends.

"Makoto-chan, have no fear for me. I can show them some poetry in motion without breaking a sweat. Do you not trust me or have confidence in my abilities?" Rei challenged.

"I have all my confidence in you. Demo, you know I have a protective nature and I could never just take a back seat." Makoto smiled weakly and finished her tea in a long sip.

"This is my ticket to avoid Kaiba, and spare him unnecessary bodily harm. I haven't had a good fight in a while. My fire skills need honing for the fall season; the last thing we need is a forest fire of dying leaves and brush preparing for winter." Rei's eyes became distant as she pondered fondly of her fire. Her index finger idly traced her cup's rim.

"Rei-chan, just promise me, that if I take a day or two off, you will not waste any time in contacting me at the first instant of trouble." Makoto shot Rei a penetrating glare. The senshi of fire nodded grimly, their silent agreement that though they were friends, they wished there wouldn't be a reason for them to contact one another. "I'm going to take a few days vacation and get some rest."

"I'm glad." Rei's gaze fell onto the clock. "It's nearly nine. I should get out there." She seemed to hesitate, then slid from under the blanket. She reached for the roof in a stretch. "Take as long as you need. Have some more tea and whatnot."

Makoto nodded. "Ganbatte." (A/n: Japanese for "good luck!")

Rei smiled.

-

Sailor Mars shivered slightly. It was a ridiculous 2 o'clock in the morning and she was still leaping from roof top to roof top. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled merrily. Oddly, she was still kicking butt and not bothering to take names. Twilight was apparently prime time for these monsters. She had off-handedly observed a few people summoning the youma for battle, however they exercised great restrain when using some sort of device on their arm. Rei hadn't thought much of it. They weren't bothering her or causing her sleep loss. Some things should just not be brought up.

'_Baka youma. I should be in my soft, warm bed at this hour. Oh, whatever is responsible for keeping me up this late will pay dearly._' Rei thought testily.

With a great leap, she landed on a small shop roof near a park. She nestled herself between the towering branches of a letter 'K' that spelled out the name of the shop. Idly, she watched the flashing red radio tower lights flashing in the distance. With the golden light shining from the windows of the city, the illuminated radio towered looked a bit eerie.

A small clank alerted her to movement below her. Mars stifled a gasp. The same black mop of hair and violet eyes that she had met earlier that day emerged from the shop. 'What was his name, did he even say? Oh, someone mentioned it was Mokuba or something like that; another one of the _Kaiba brats_.' Rei thought with vehement emphasis on the Kaiba name. She leaned over to read the name of the shop.

'Kame Game Shop'

She quirked an eyebrow. He didn't strike her as a gamer. She decided to follow him.

Subtly was not Rei's greatest trait. Her personality did not permit it and neither did her body. Anyone who knew Rei well knew she was completely klutzy in her own way and Japan's largest hypocrite for patronizing Usagi for her clumsiness. The high heel potent red shoes did not make it easier. Uncountable times that night Sailor Mars had made some awesome maneuver to avoid Mokuba's suspicious looks over his shoulder. Her most recent one had landed her in a rose bush.

'_Itai! Damn roses. I don't know what Mamoru-kun sees in them'_ Sailor Mars thought testily as she plucked thorns from her back. Her eyes widened in fear as the bush shook with her fidgeting.

Mokuba stared intently at the bush. Whether he could see Mars, she didn't know. She allowed her silky, black river of hair to fall over her body as much as possible.

"Who's there?" Mokuba demanded steadily.

'_Think camouflage. Think camouflage.' _Mars repeated the mantra in her mind as if it would save her. He began sauntering towards the bush. '_ Oh who am I kidding! I get a week's peace from fighting and my instincts are shot to hell. Honestly, a rose bush! Sailor Mars, found hiding in a rose bush, stalking suspicious looking kid brother of CEO.'_ Mars sweat dropped as the outrageous news headlines flashed in her mind.

Her silent prayers were answered when Mokuba twirled a one-eighty. Mars used this opportunity to hide in the shadows of a thick cluster of nearby trees. Peculiarly, in the last few moments, the street lights seemed to have dimmed and fog had settled along the street. Mars squinted her eyes and tapped into her priestess powers to gaze further into the fog.

A shadow flickered, walking slowly. Sailor Mars could not tell which direction it was going. A waft of fog tickled her nose, but it wasn't wet like fog was supposed to be. It was black, thick, and smelled sweet.

Smoke.

Where there is smoke, there is fire.

All at an instant, Mokuba dashed into the smoke.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Mars shrieked as the boy's form disappeared. "Oh my god they are as stupid as each other." Mars cried in annoyance as she began chasing the boy, cursing his daftness. Didn't he realize that this what was called a smokescreen?; a smokescreen for something much worse.

"HEY KID? WHERE ARE YOU?" Sailor mars called into the gray mass clouding her. She lost him. Just great! "**MOKUBA**!" She tried using his name.

The shadow appeared to her left, reflexes kicking in she darted after it. In an instant, almost like magic it vanished, then it appeared to her right. She darted again. She lunged for it, missed and connected with the hard road instead. She shook her head violently to clear her vertigo. The shadow was now in front of her and she took another leap at it and missed only she didn't land on the ground. Whatever she landed on was lumpy, and a black-mop mess.

Uh oh.

Sailor Mars scrambled to her feet. Her senses sailed with alertness. So they weren't alone after all. This awareness sent Sailor Mars into panic.

"Okay Sailor Mars. Focus. Concentrate. Hone in on it's energy. Dispel the smoke." Rei repeated softly to herself. She let her eyes slowly droop closed while outstretching her arms and curling her hands miming a sphere as if trying to grasp the energy like it was tangible. Her lungs filled with smoky air as she tried her best not to cough.

After what seemed like minutes, Mars' violet orbs snapped open. In one fluid, lightning movement she roundhouse kicked to her left.

Smack.

Inwardly she congratulated herself for nailing her…well…something in this smoke. Her target grunted, and the smoke half began to dissipate. No longer clothed by the substance was a tall man, appearing to be in his mid-twenties. His unruly, white hair fell casually around his eyes which were hazel. His black, to some extent fitting jumpsuit made him appear unearthly.

"The card." His smooth tenor voice demanded. Sailor Mars found it creepy, he seldom-to-never blinked and she could discern a changing glow in his eyes.

"Do I look like I have a card?" Mars thanked the powers that be her voice didn't waver.

"Not you. The boy." The strange man stood still and tall.

Sailor Mars positioned herself to stand protectively over Mokuba. The fog has dispersed now. The street was deserted, barely lit. "Who are you? What card?" The senshi of fire demanded.

"Information is denied to you. I am only interested in procuring the card from the boy. Failure to comply will result in your demise." He said in a monotone, taking a step closer to Sailor Mars who promptly put up her fists in a fighting stance.

"My initiative is not to hurt you. Please do not make me."

"Who are you!" Sailor Mars repeated again with more vehemence.

"E.S. Asher."

"That sounds like the serial number of a robot." Mars said, quite shocked.

"Precisely." He muttered huskily. His eyes flashed from hazel to a pale blue as he launched himself at her.

"Oh god!" Sailor Mars shrieked as she was knocked several feet back and sprawled onto the ground by his tackle. The man…err.. E.S. Asher bent down to examine Mokuba as Mars' attuned hearing could now hear some of his robot hinges in motion. Mars nearly threw herself from the ground.

"Over my dead body you heap of scrap metal." Rei cried as she launched a scorching 'Fire Soul' in his direction.

Fire Soul missed. It really missed. E.S. Asher's hinges were well oiled and that was saying something. However, his brain wasn't well oiled if he thought he was going to mess with the senshi of war and fire and get away with it.

Mars put her fists up and her opponent did the same. Simultaneously, they launched to attack. Both tapped into their enhanced speeds and strength- Mars reaching into her senshi powers and E.S. Asher to his nonhuman capabilities. Their punches, kicks and exotic martial arts moves were so quick and fluid as they veered around each other as if in a beautiful dance.

So this continued to a seemingly pause in time.

Finally, E.S. Asher punched at Sailor Mars who ducked under it, swerved under it to the left while putting her center of gravity and legs to work. She managed to put a spin of fire on her punch as it connected with E.S. Asher's side. The robot, or android as Mars had concluded after battling with it for so long, sailed into the air. When it landed on its feet (to Mars' disappointment) there was a large dent in its torso exposing some of it's electrical insides. E.S. Asher staggered a bit before its eyes returned to hazel.

"Affirmative. Left die-electric inhibitor failing. Affirmative." It muttered to itself.

Mars just stared at it stupidly.

"Summoning back-up." E.S. Asher declared. A smoke screen began filling the street again. Before she was completely immersed, Sailor Mars caught a glimpse of valves on E.S. Asher's large, robotic-looking boots…feet…things.

And just like that, E.S. Asher was gone….

……..the fog faded………

…and was replaced by three 'youma'.

Each was a new flavor of giant bird girls with annoying, piercing screeches. Their anatomy was similar to a human's, but with giant talon feet and wings hanging off their arms. The lead bird-thing had long pink hair, and a menacing stare towards Mars.

"Bring it on." Were the only words Mars had to say for herself.

It was at this time that Mokuba had decided to resume consciousness. He gingerly picked himself up minding the vertigo in his head after shaking it to clear the fog in his mind. The battle in front of him was surreal; a beautiful girl dressed in a revealing sailor uniform was clutching a bow while launching an arrow of fire at three harpie ladies. He couldn't help but feel in the pits of his stomach that this fiery angel was somehow familiar to him. Instantly as if jarred awake from his reverie his hand flew to his jean pocket. He sighed with relief as he felt the thin, rectangular object still safely tucked away.

The harpie ladies were defeated without much effort. Sailor Mars whirled around to find Mokuba staring at her with wide, amazed eyes - the kind of eyes that a child would have on Christmas morning.

"Uh…" Mars rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. The public wasn't supposed to see a senshi this close. Their identities were not the most concealed of all things mysterious in the world. She wouldn't insult his intelligence by trying to fake it all.

"Who are you?" He asked hopefully.

"Er….I'm called Sailor Mars." Rei replied hesitantly. His face seemed to light up more if that was possible.

"I didn't think you were real! All the kids at school never believe me! Neither does my brother. Oh just wait until he hears about this! He will totally wet his pants!" Mokuba said a bit too happily.

'_It figures a heartless bloke like Kaiba wouldn't believe in something as magical as the sailor senshi.'_ Mars thought to herself.

"Uh…wait. Maybe this isn't something you should be just passing around." Mars cautioned him with the palms of her hands.

"Well, maybe I can make you into a Duel Monsters card! Then, I can always have you watching over me in my deck!" He said eagerly.

Sailor Mars couldn't help but feel a bit touched by this boy. He seemed ever so grateful for her help. No one had actually ever said thank you to the sailor senshi. Truthfully, the senshi would never want them to say it either. It was simply an unspoken law of maintaining their identity: to maintain distant relations with the public.

"I saw how you defeated those Harpie Ladies back there! That was _wicked_!" Mokuba seemed to be oblivious to her cautions.

Mars found it hard to believe this was the same boy that had acted so maturely earlier. Perhaps it was a show he put on for his brother. Everyone seemed to have a mask around Seto Kaiba.

"Harpie Lady you called that?" She confirmed.

"Yeah. You familiar with Duel Monsters?"

"Only the name." She was now overly suspicious. These Duel Monsters were what she and the others called youma. There was so much ignorance in her mind, she needed to do research without getting a Kaiba suspicious. "Listen, I've got to be going. Go straight home. I'll watch over you until then. If you run into any more trouble, just…whistle and I'll come help." She added a matter-of-factly.

He nodded.

"Turn around, and then wait 10 seconds."

He did just so. When ten seconds were up, he turned around and Sailor Mars was gone.

"Just wait until I tell my brother Sailor Mars is real." Mokuba muttered happily to himself.

* * *

Chapter 5! I figured I'd make it extra long since I slacked around with this chapter. Some drama is brewing along with a pinch of complications and a dash of action.

There are several clues and double meanings to some things in this chapter. Gold stars go who can pick them up!

Leave your comments! Review Review Review!


	6. Angels Aren't Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own a single, sodding thing.

* * *

The massive doors to the Kaiba mansion moaned as a dark figure quickly slipped through the small opening into the black abyss of the estate's grand hall. Tip toeing with extra care, the figure scurried across the room.

"Mokuba, you're late." A cold voice barked as countless lights were illuminated, exposing the culprit.

"Gomen nasai, nii-chan." The oh so mysterious dark-figured Mokuba said.

"Where were you? I don't want you out at night by yourself!" Kaiba scolded. He glided over to his brother as if to intimidate him with his size.

"Seto! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a regional champion duelist! I can take care of myself!" Mokuba whined. _'With a little help from a friend'_ Mokuba added in his mind and smiled to himself.

"You're only sixteen." Kaiba glared at him.

"Exactly! And what were you doing at my age? Throwing tournaments and fighting bad guys and evil monsters! I NEVER GET TO HAVE ANY FUN!" Mokuba nearly leaped up and down as he flailed his arms in protest.

"Only because some idiots kidnapped my little brother to lure me into it." He stared pointedly at Mokuba. "The Kaibas have many enemies and only a wall wouldn't recognize you."

"Walls are smarter than most evil powers. You never know, they just might pick me out." The young Kaiba said cockily.

"Not funny. You're getting quite the attitude; some day it's going to land you in a pile of trouble." Seto pointed out. The two brothers began walking towards the grand staircase in the center of the hall.

"Look who's talking about attitude! You've been getting pretty good at sticking your foot in your mouth lately, _Kaiba."_ Mokuba said maliciously.

"Watch your mouth." The older Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. He would never raise a hand against his younger brother, but the little twit did get a mouth on him once in a while.

Mokuba softened immediately. "Gomen again, nii-sama. I'm tired, and I'm not thinking." Mokuba apologized as the duo turned down a dimly lit corridor.

"If you would have been in bed, you wouldn't be tired because you'd be sleeping. That's what tired people do. Just what was so important to keep a _tired_ person out of bed?" asked Seto as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I was out."

"Where?"

"Around town."

"Liar."

"………"

"Well?" Seto pressed with narrowed ice blue eyes.

"Okay, I surrender. I was at Yugi's." Mokuba inched away from his brother's side, afraid of his reaction.

"Why?" Cue quirked eyebrow.

"Duel Monsters business. I was interested in a card." Mokuba tried. The two entered the master study. The walls were lined with mahogany wood book shelves. Computer gadgets littered the shelves where books would normally be and various screens flickered with data, numbers and strategies.. A handsome desk sat at the center of the room, housing Seto Kaiba's infamous laptop.

"Nice try. You're a billionaire and the KaibaCorp heir. You don't need to go to the Kame Game Shop for _just a card_." The older Kaiba said as he took a seat in his squishy leather chair, long fingers interlaced intellectually.

"Don't worry nii-sama, everything turned out alright." Mokuba beamed while respectively standing in front of the desk.

"Alright? For things to turn out alright something had to have gone wrong." He challenged dangerously.

The raven haired boy whistled innocently. "I..er…may have been followed."

"Are you serious?" The brunette roared.

"Yes."

Seto looked like he had something else to say, but the younger boy interjected first.

"It was really brilliant Seto! There was this girl who could wield fire and she was super fast and super strong and she had super powers and she was super pretty! Her name was Sailor Mars! Can we make her into a duel monsters card, _please Seto!_" Violet eyes turned into sappy puppy ones.

That was it. It was official: his brother had lost it. "Super powers? Oh gods Mokuba, you know I hate this hocus pocus ludicrous." His ice blue eyes hardened as did his voice.

"But it's TRUE Seto! I promise!"

"I don't believe in fairy tales Mokuba. I've seen plenty of pretty girls and the only power they exhibit is greed. Now go get your pajamas on, and say hello to the onii in your closet while you're at it." The older Kaiba grunted.

"You are such a tyrant Seto! Life is right in front of your nose and you can't see it! Seeing isn't always believing; believing is seeing! There are many things in the world that are and you just refuse to see them! I know what I saw and I saw there was a pretty soldier that was watching over me tonight. _She was real._" Mokuba stomped out of the triumphantly.

The CEO gently massaged his temples.

"Can things get any worse?" He asked the silence.

* * *

"Tea!" Rei burst through the elevator at the apex of her company. The young brunette girl was seated neatly at her desk.

"Yes, Hino-sama?" She asked with alertness.

"No need for formalities. Listen, I know I promised you orientation, but I only have time to acquaint you with the Hino database. We have a task of utmost importance to complete today." Rei ordered purposefully as she closed the distance between herself and desk. Quickly, she commandeered Tea's computer terminal.

"What I'm about to tell you is all you'll need to know for these next few days. All you do is click on this." She opened a file while Tea watched over her shoulder. "From there, you have access to all of the company's inventory, registry, factions, etcetera. What I want you to do is search for any mechanical device produced with any part of a name or alias 'E.S. Asher'. I want a full report and any information you find."

"No problem." Tea replied confidently.

"Have any meetings been scheduled for today?" The CEO asked.

"You have a endorsement request from the Von Schroeders.. and a seminar at two with KaibaCorp-"

"Cancel. This is our only project today." Rei ordered with a wave of her hand.

"Nani? But why is this so important, if it isn't too bold to ask?" Tea's cerulean eyes blinked cluelessly.

"I have a vested interest in this machine. It's programming may have went haywire." Rei stood and made way to her office.

"Is it becoming a civil threat?" Tea asked with concern. She was no stranger to machines that went amuck. The memory of Noah and Dartz's monsters were still very real in her mind.

"Yes." Rei responded grimly and entered her office.

"Then there is no time to loose." Tea muttered. Her own experiences with evil, bad guys, and machines gone wild told her that this could get ugly. She could see Rei was a good person, and if Rei was worried, Domino should be too.

* * *

Mother and daughter walked hand in hand along Domino city's downtown. Both were enjoying a cone of ice cream. A black neko ball and a black cat, a mirror image of the ball, followed them faithfully.

The foursome paused for a rest as they sat down on one of the benches.

"Usagi-mama? Can we go to Rei's temple next so I can get some good luck charms for fall and see Rei? I haven't seen Rei-san in so long." The younger bunny asked earnestly. She offered some of her cone to the black cat who licked it graciously.

"We can get charms at another temple. Rei is too busy right now to run the temple. I'm afraid it is going to be closed soon." Usagi said sadly. She never believed in sugar coating a situation in front of her daughter, who had seen just as much battle as she had.

"It can't close! I still haven't finished my Judo lessons with Rei! Who else is going to give me sweet treats because my mommy eats them all at home?" The pink haired girl stared pointedly at her odango-haired mother.

"What? I do not eat all the sweets! _I_ barely get _any_ because _you_ eat them all!" Usagi pointed an accusing finger at her daughter and polished off the ice cream to make a point.

The cats sweat dropped.

"You do too! I do all the hard work of making them too because you would burn down the house if we let you near an oven! I had to hide the matches!" Rini argued and finished off her own ice cream.

"I would not burn down the house! When was the last time the oven caught fire!" Usagi crossed her arms childishly and sulked.

"Last week when you tried to make chocolate chip cookies! It was good daddy was there because we had a Fire Soul in our kitchen." Rini said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two were inches apart glaring daggers at each other comically.

"Eh, Bunnies?" The black cat interrupted. Both paused in mid war and turned towards the brave soul that dare interrupt one of their sugar fights. "Have you noticed that this street has been entirely emptied!" Luna hissed.

The two girls looked around. Indeed, downtown Domino, par to Times Square in New York City, was empty. A small fog had settled in.

"This is creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy." Usagi wailed.

"I don't like this." Rini muttered.

"Be super alert!" Luna warned. Both girls' heads snapped to the ready.

"Surrender and you will not be harmed." A monotone voice commanded.

Before Usagi and Rini had time to register anything, a tall figure swooped down upon them.

* * *

"Hino-sama!

"Enter."

Tea rushed in. "Good and Bad News. I found the registry for E.S. Asher!"

"And?"

"It was a war machine built by your father and Gozaburo Kaiba themselves. It was recently…misplaced by KaibaCorp a week ago."

'_WHAT? That doesn't make any sense! It attacked Mokuba! I saw it happen! He's a Kaiba isn't he? Why would their father's machine attack his son? Shouldn't they're be some safeguard keeping the creator safe, especially if it's a war time machine and the creator might be the only person able to shut it down if need arose. Usually, that's how technology works.' _Rei battled in her mind. She wasn't a war strategist for Serenity-hime for nothing.

"Gozaburo Kaiba…where is he now?" Rei asked pensively. Her slim, gentle hand had come to caress her chin in thought.

"Erm…well. He's uh….been…. deleted." Tea stuttered and shifted uncomfortably. How do you explain that someone turned himself into a computer program along with his true son and sucked you into their virtual world, tried to kill you and in the end you were forced to delete them?

"It's a story. You see, Gozaburo Kaiba was this terrible man. When Seto Kaiba, his adopted son, tricked him out KaibaCorp's ownership, he turned himself into a computer program out of shame. Well, about three years ago, he returned to kill the Kaibas, and we, as in my friends, the Kaibas and I, had to delete him." Tea explained.

"Are you sure you deleted him?"

"We witnessed his terminal explode and sink to the bottom of the sea. I'd say so." Tea was growing irritated. Was Hino Rei challenging that she and her friends were not possibly capable of defeating Gozaburo Kaiba?

"Calm down. I believe you. But before we raise any alarm we have to get all the facts straight.' The senshi of fire soothed.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? I didn't…I mean… I didn't think you were discrediting me...I…." Tea stuttered. She didn't think that out loud, did she?

'_Oops. Must have let my mind drift. No more mind reading.'_ Rei reprimanded mentally.

"I'd like to meet your friends. We can't be too sure that they haven't seen or heard anything different from you." Rei finalized the order when she scooped up her purse sunglasses.

"Let me call them and tell them we're coming." The brunette said forlornly.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two differently pitched sopranos wailed as two girls and two cats bolted through Domino downtown in a breakneck dash. Strangely, there were no people in the city's busiest quadrant. The small drone of a hover hummed dully behind them but its origin could not be seen.

"Do something! You're Sailor Moon!" Rini shrieked as she was running wildly beside her mother.

"Well why don't you just feed him a cookie since you're so good at that. If you can subdue my appetite this should be cake!" Usagi snapped back.

"Shut up! I'll just call Makoto-san or Rei-san who are both USEFUL!" Chibi declared and whipped out a small watch as Usagi tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Why does this always happen to me!" She wailed. Rini doubled back for her mother. The roles of parenting had been reversed.

"Shuush! Do you want to be found? I'm calling for help!"

"Whatever. Do you want to call an ambulance as well? I think I broke my face." The blonde whimpered and massaged her nose.

A dense mist slowly began to seep between the two girls. Both gave an involuntary shudder.

"Neither girls are answering…" Rini whispered, afraid even the slightest noise would wake whatever evil was after them.

"Well, we _are_ senshi. Maybe we should transform." The blonde suggested with a nonchalant shrug.

"Maybe you should have suggested that in the first place?"

Rini slapped her forehead in disgust. Honestly, she really never knew why she was related to that bimbo.

In the mean time, Usagi had picked herself up and began dusting off dramatically. "Alright you fiend, you've messed with the wrong girl!"

After a few moments of dramatic transformation, Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon had replaced Usagi and Rini.

"We just have to find him." Sailor Moon declared in her triumphant pose.

"That's always a good place to start." Mini-moon baited. She started walking in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing! You don't even know if you're going in the right direction." Sailor Moon wailed in her usual whining voice as she trotted after Mini-Moon.

"I think that burning tree is a right good sign." Mini-moon pointed to flames dancing above the nearby park canopy.

"I agree." Sailor Moon said, sobering up.

They entered the park without much event. The swings were still and the see-saw shuttered in the dusk wind. Silence was banished only by the toyland's squeaky hinges.

"Kami-sama I will nightmares about this for weeks." Mini-moon muttered.

"There!" cried Sailor Moon suddenly. She darted towards a nearby bush.

"What do you see?" Mini-Moon asked, still standing in the middle of the playground.

"A shadow."

Mini-Moon surveyed the playground, suspecting the dark side of each object. Her gaze idly fell upon her own shadow on the ground – her own darker half – that could be their very enemy at this point. As if it were a dream, her shadow slowly spread like quicksilver liquid to a shadow three times her size. The warm sunset she could feel on her back melted away into stagnant cool.

Cautiously she turned around. She met a white-haired man with hazel eyes. His oddly constructed hands wrapped around her neck and his thumb dug into her pressure point. Her body felt limp, so she screamed.

Sailor Moon whirled around and her heart fluttered into her mouth. That man appeared to be strangling Rini.

"Let her go!" She demanded.

"Do not resist and she will not be harmed." His robotic voice purred.

Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice and a future mother, was torn. Her scepter had unconsciously been summoned but it clattered to the ground. She wouldn't have a little girl harmed for victory. Her principles had never sacrificed anyone and they were not about to.

"What do you want?" She whimpered.

"I need your assistance."

"For?"

"Acquiring a valuable item."

"You want me to steal? Forget it. You don't need help from me for that."

"Negative. One of your kind has already interfered. The battle was crippling and indecisive. Continuation of these battles limits my output by sixty percent. You must intervene."

"You speak like a robot with no heart." Sailor Moon whispered, with sadness and pity in her voice.

"That is precisely what I am." He peeled back his bodysuit to reveal a mechanical arm with gears and technology shining through the clear exoskeleton.

"I…."

"You have ten seconds to comply."

"I…" Sailor Moon's eyes glazed over with tears for what she was about to do. Then, she was saved by a rose.

Tuxedo Kamen's unusually sharp roses struck the robot in the hand. Asher's attention was momentarily diverted to the masked man.

"Give her back. Or else." He demanded and launched himself at the robot.

Without compromising his grip on Rini, Tuxedo Kamen was kicked in the stomach by Asher's foot. Using his momentum, Tuxedo Kamen recovered in a back flip. Asher took this reprieve to rearrange himself for battle. Once ready, the two charged at each other, swinging limbs furiously. Tuxedo Kamen's human speed was too slow for Asher's unnatural reflexes. He was eventually thrown back to a tree with little energy to carry on.

"You failed to comply."

Then the second miracle happened.

"Love-me chain!"

A golden chain of hearts wrapped around E.S. Asher's neck and lifted him into the air, as he dropped Rini.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon cried with happiness as her comrade joined her side.

The senshi of love tossed the robot high into the air with her chain. "Here's a little poetry in motion." She teased. Gravity had been fulfilled and a disoriented E.S. Asher hit the ground, on his feet but slightly off balance.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Icy diamond pebbles swirled through the air and engulfed E.S. Asher in ice without a word of protest from the robot.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon wailed as she embraced the last of the arrivals. "Thank you." She rushed to scoop a weakened Mini-moon into her arms.

The aqua haired girl flashed a genuine smile. "I was on my way to the airport when my computer picked up this disturbance. I never had such readings as I did from this creation. The wavelengths suggest it's acting autonomously." Mercury explained.

"You mean it's thinking for itself!" Venus verified with disbelief.

"I won't know for sure until I can run some tests. I'll postpone my return to France." Mercury demanded.

"You don't have to do that Ami." Tuxedo Kamen warned.

"No. I miss Japan. I won't be able to sleep until I know I've done my part. In the mean time, perhaps Rei's company has a cryofreezer where we can keep this monstrosity on ice."

"Let's go see her right away." Mini-moon piped up. "it's too hot here. He'll melt."

"I've got my limousine nearby. I was on my way to a press conference when I saw the disturbance. There should be enough room in the backseat." Venus offered.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

* * *

Two girls, Rei and Tea, left Hino Corporations as they headed for the Kame Game Shop as planned. As they left, they didn't see a black limousine glide to the sidewalk across the street, nor didthey notice it slowly following them. Somewhere in the pit of her belly, Rei could feel an icy glare upon her back.

* * *

Delayed is an understatement. Plan on an update really soon. Once again, thank you all so much for your interest. Don't forget to review; I love feedback! 


	7. Fated

Disclaimer: If I really owned Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon, do you think I would be in college living off Ramen?

The sleek black Hino limousine sped through Domino towards the outer skirts of the city. While friendship seemed abundant, neither occupants of the entourage spoke for fear of whatever revelations were coming would disrupt the gentle peace each side had fought to attain, a peace so rare. Tea was busily dialing numbers on her cell phone and arranging a meeting between her high school friends, who, Rei gathered, had seemed to have an uncanny aptitude for world saving adventures. Had she not done the same while she was in high school, she would have thought saving the world while managing homework, cliques, and puberty, was unusual.

" It's settled then. We're meeting at the Kame Game shop. " Tea said as she shut her phone with a finalizing click.

"Nani!?" Rei accidentally yelled. It was this very same place that she fought the fateful battle that started this mess, and saved Mokuba.

"Is something wrong with that place?" Tea asked, eyes wide with concern and confusion.

"Iie. I have never been inside there before." Rei bowed her head and tried to look apologetic. "I am more worried what is outside the shop that may be a problem."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But if anything is out of the usual, inform me immediately." Rei finally enabled herself to meet Tea's eyes and silently apologized to the powers of fate for dragging Tea into this mess, and vowed to disavow her with this battle as soon as possible.

"If you say so. " Tea said forcefully. Her voice feigned calm but her eyes and mind showed differently. Blue eyes were alight with suspicion borne from lack of information and as it seemed, trust.

"You said your friends' names are Joey, Tristan, Duke, and…?" Rei openly inquired with intent on a diversion.

"Yugi…and…um…Yami. They're related…sort of. It is rather complicated." Tea sweat dropped and silently prayed she wouldn't have to explain the millennium items and a possessing 5000 year old Egyptian pharaoh whose spirit came about to play a modern card game. Let's not even get into how complicated and damning the game is.

"Sou." Rei replied taking it for a misshapen family situation. " His name is darkness?" she inquired more for polite conversation rather than concern. Rei reasoned that if she were asking the questions, the less questions Tea could ask her about what they were getting into.

Truthfully, she herself didn't know either.

It seems Rei's dark dreams were manifesting in the black sleekness of the limo. She couldn't help but feel disturbingly fated that she was about to meet a person named darkness, a name which reflected what her senshi powers and her human likeness felt at the approach of the darkest hours.

* * *

The group of senshi and Tuxedo Kamen huffed as they finally packed the ice block of the android into the limo, with much energy and refreezing from Mercury along the way. Venus barked orders to the driver to take them to Hino Corp's headquarters. The driver protested in favor of her press conference, not liking that a hunk of ice had been stuffed into the back of his limo. However, each concern he raised was met by a pleasant smile and a forceful "Just do it!" from the goddess of love, a girl so lovely, yet powerful in mysterious ways.

"Hooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm _exhausted!_" Usagi wailed as she climbed into the limo.

"Why are you always the first to wimp out?" Chibi-Moon cried indignantly.

"I am not wimping out! I just carried a hunk of ice!" Usagi wailed, her famous laughable and ridiculous social defenses rising.

"So did everyone else!" Chibi moon teased with sly eyes.

"Ohhhhh you little pip-squeak! You didn't carry anything because you're just a child. No wonder you can be so smug!" Cried the soldier of love, or in this case, un-love.

"Stop it. Let's just go. This thing makes me nervous." Jupiter reminded them ominously.

"Amen to that!" The driver added.

As the limo sped toward its destination, all of the occupants failed to notice a red flash in the robot's eyes.

* * *

"Douzo yoroshiku gozaimasu." Rei said as she humbly bowed to grandpa and Yugi upon arrival. Honestly, she had been shocked by the boy's shortness and found herself interested in the possible biology of why this boy wasn't in junior high. In spite of height, his most alluring feature that made his height inconsequential was his light violet eyes, that, if Rei hadn't known better, could have been a sign that they could be related to her own.

The most puzzling attribute, however, was a mysterious golden pyramid puzzle hanging from his neck, no pun intended. Such a piece of jewelry was so ostentations and impractical that the fiery warrior deduced that it was probably worn for sentimental reasons, or more arousing – magical reasons. Rei mentally fantasized about what an object such as that could do.

Her reverie was interrupted when the young boy Yugi suggested they go upstairs where the others were waiting. Truthfully, despite her forwardness, Rei felt intruding and self conscious about being invited to a place less public with people she didn't know, even if she was about their age. However she followed without complaint as the quest for knowledge outweighed contrived formalities.

She they entered Yugi's bedroom, Rei blushed at the intimacy of the meeting, but pushed it aside when she saw two men, one blonde and one painfully brunette. She honestly wondered how many bottles of hair gel the two of them went through, then thinking of Yugi's hair resolved that it could be worse.

"Where's Duke?" Tea inquired as she searched the room.

The two boys, who had been playing a card game before, finally realized they were not alone. "He called ta' say he'll be a lil' late. Ah, probably got abou' 6 dates er somethen'." The blonde one replied, his voice laced with accent

"Well, we don't need him that much." Tea said nonchalantly, whose tone made Rei smirk and chuckle with respect and familiarity of her own distaste for loose men.

It was then that all eyes turned to her.

"Hey Tea! You didn't mention your friend was a pretty girl!" The boy with the awful brown hair said with starry eyes. The blonde looked up for a moment to google, then blushed and returned to the game.

"I knew you would say that. That's why I didn't say. Don't make her feel uncomfortable or I'll kick your arse." Tea threatened as she sat on Yugi's bed, familiarity emanating from her actions.

"So what's this all about, Tea? You said it was urgent." Yugi asked kindly as he sat next to her.

"Well, it's not me, it's the company I bring. This is Hino Rei, CEO of HinoCorp. She has a concern pertaining to Gozaburo's virtual world." Tea explained.

"Good riddance." Joey spat randomly.

"Shouldn't you ask Kaiba? I bet he could tell you everything there is to know." Yugi offered.

Tea nearly fell off the bed, and Rei sweatdropped. "Last time we met, I was looking up at him from the flat of my back. That baka has no heart, and absolutely no consideration or feelings. Everything offends him and it is rather troublesome. And if you do by some means manage to best him, it becomes a hateful revenge game. I don't want anything to do with him until he realizes his place." It registered mildly to Rei that she was rambling, but once she started she couldn't force herself to stop.

"Hey Tea, I like this girl." Joey said and smiled. "She can kick moneybags' ass."

"Witness the depth of the second place duelist in Duelist Kingdom..won over by a speech and a pretty face." The brunette mused.

"Not just any speech. I mean, you think I would have liked Tea after all her speeches but.."

"JOEY!" Yugi chasted while Tea tried not to explode.

Rei giggled, both at the boys and Kaiba being refered to as 'moneybags'. "You can stop there…Joey..is it? I don't want to get you in trouble." Joey grinned, however Rei decided it was time to sober up. Being burdened with fighting for peace had long taught her that laughs only last for the moment. Still, it has been so long since she did laugh like this…

"Since I can't ask Kaiba…" Rei began again. "I would like if you would tell me everything you know about Gozaburo Kaiba and what he did, anything at all that might help me. An invention of his has been misplaced and gone haywire; it has recently attacked Mokuba and could be a real problem. I don't think Kaiba believes it to be real or a problem, but I'm still afraid of it."

"That sounds like Kaiba to me." The brunette said.

"Gozaburo used to make war machines, for allies, enemies, and separatists. He didn't play sides. Basically, I believe he was out to screw everyone over as long as he made a profit. Naturally, no known wife was taken, so he adopted Seto and Mokuba, I believe because Seto won a grueling chess game against him. Eventually, Seto tricked Gozaburo out of control of the company, so the old man, so ashamed, barricaded himself in a machine in a secret laboratory." Yugi explained.

"Secret laboratory? This sounds like Frankenstein gone wrong." Rei commented.

"I suppose you could put it this way. But that was Kaiba's role model growing up – a man with no heart. Explains a lot, though I can't see why he would want to be like that man. Granted, he stopped the heavy arms manufacturing immediately and devoted the company to state of the art gaming."Joey added.

"At least something is positive." Rei chided.

"What about that Noah kid?" Tea reminded them.

"Noah?"

"Kaiba's step brother and Gozaburo's biological son. He went down with the virtual kingdom. He realized what a cheat his father was. I doubt he'd be behind this."Joey said.

"I'm assuming Duke doesn't know anymore?" Rei pressed.

"Duke is the CEO of his own gaming company. He might know something since he is in competition with Kaiba. You would most likely be able to get ahold of him during the day, because his night acts are quite frivolous." The brunette said.

"And Yami?" She turned to the brown-haired boy. "Are you Yami?"

Tristan blushed as Yugi coughed forcefully. "No, I'm Tristan."

"Yami…is…" Yugi struggled for words. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. I have encountered many unbelievable things. I'm no Kaiba." Rei tried.

"Yami is the spirit of a legendary five thousand year old Pharaoh, trapped inside this puzzle." He held the puzzle out to her. "We switch control of my body in different situations."

"Yami is ta' King of Games. He wins impossible duels!" Joey added.

"Duels?" asked Rei after she praised herself for originally picking up on the magic of the millennium puzzle.

"Duel Monsters. Invented by Maximillion Pegasus, but really based off a five thousand year old Egyptian games. Duke and Kaiba's companies create holographic technology for the two games." Yugi explained.

Rei's eyes widened in shock. "There wouldn't by any chance be something called Harpy Lady in that game?"

"Yeah, it's a monster." Tristan added.

Rei's mind was spinning. Not only did she have youmas to worry about, but apparently there were monsters from a 5000 year old game monsters popping out of nowhere with magical parameters. They could be used negatively against someone else and this was so much more troublesome because humans were using them on humans, and not morphological beings. On top of that, Kaiba's company somehow had a role in controlling these monsters in virtual games. She had only ever heard of youma before, but could these duel monsters and youma be the same thing?

She still didn't have any answers in regards to the robot. Damn. Maybe she would have to ask Kaiba.

"It is quite complicated." Tea added, taking Rei's silence as a sign of confusion, unawares of the thicket of magic in which Rei herself was entangled.

"I understand better than you think Tea." Rei said pensively, almost with the distance of someone who had recently lost someone.

Suddenly the golden pyramid necklace began glowing. Yugi's body began to lengthen, and his eyes began to turn a magenta-purple color. His face contour changed slightly, but not enough to rouse public suspicion.

When he spoke, his voice was considerably deeper, his charisma more charming, and his being more, dare Rei say, attractive. "I'm sorry we could not be of more help. Even we do not understand what fully went on."

Rei's eyes locked with Yami's for a moment. He was indeed darkness, but not an evil darkness. He was the sort of darkness that penetrated the nights in which fantasies were made and found. Rei unconsciously gulped as she mentally played with the borders of her own fantasy.

"It's no trouble – "

Outside, a huge crash, the sound of twisting metal and shattering glass, penetrated the still calm. The group, instilled with fear, raced out of the room, downstairs, and out the door. A black limo was overturned and propped sickeningly against a tree. The group rushed over, Tea muttering "Oh my Kami" like a mantra along the way.

Glass littered the scene. The group prowled around with terror coursing through their veins that they might stumble upon a dislodged body. Amongst the glass there were oddly shaped crystals that would not be associated with their clear, close relative glass. Rei picked up a crystal and watched it melt in her hand due to her abnormal body temperature.

"Ice?" She questioned aloud. The group gave her inquisitive looks and gathered around her to see what she was fussing about.

They moved to peer into the car where a former door had been before it was mangled by physics. Inside lay five girls, oddly dressed to all but Rei, and a man in a tuxedo. All were unconscious but not appearing to be clinging to life.

The others gasped at the strange women, while Rei padded to the front of the car and peered in the driver's seat. The driver, a middle-aged, kind looking man, had been impaled by the engine that had came through the dash board during the accident. Rei felt her nose hairs curl and her stomach lurch at the smell of his corpse.

"Don't come up this way, Minna." Rei said with tone lightened by unnerving response to mutilated humanity.

"Hey look. They're dressed funny." Joey mused.

"Pretty girls. Scanty-dressed girls." Tristan chimed in.

"Tristan! You are oogling unconscious girls! Possibly hurt girls!" Tea screamed.

Rei tutted then climbed into the car. She quickly found her queen and cradled her head in her lap while examining for head trauma. Then she reminded herself that this was Usagi, and any trauma to the head wouldn't damage a thing. Mainly because, there was nothing to damage. Nevertheless, she inspected her queen thoroughly for injuries our of devotion and love. She then proceeded to inspect the other senshi and Mamoru to put her spirit to rest that they weren't harm. When she was satisfied with her findings, she climbed out of the limo to a set of shocked faces.

"Calm down. They're alright. They would not be killed by a mere car accident. What we should be worrying about is what caused it." Rei chided.

"What? They're unconscious ! They need medical attention!" Tea spat at Rei, furious by the girl's apparent disconcern with their physical health.

"Tea, you have seen magic, yes?" She waited until Tea nodded affirmative. "Then trust me, those are no ordinary uniforms." Rei began peering into the forest nearby, looking for signs of life.

"Who are you?" Yami suddenly said darkly, his eyes locked on Rei's body, watching her every move in many ways.

"I am in a similar position to you, Pharaoh. And if you stand for love and justice, then I am on your side." Rei said with equal ferocity and watched as a flicker of, was it admiration, crossed his eyes.

Rei's eyes scanned the contours of nearby buildings and the forest. Whatever caused the accident couldn't have gotten far away, as she and Tea's friends were only moments behind. Her extra senshi senses and ESP were whirling with anxiety.

"What are you lookin' for Rei? 'Dis is just an accident. We should call the proper people to clean i' up." Joey said.

"I don't think so. There isn't just glass on the ground; there's ice too. What would they be travelling with that would need to be frozen? I can't see anything, unless it isn't there anymore." Rei reasoned aloud.

"I don' get it." Joey whined.

"Of course you wouldn't, mutt." A low voice growled.

"Kaiba!" Yami declared.

"What are you lot doing around an accident like this? Call the police or something. Or else I'll start to believe that you are all some creepy-" Kaiba was cut off.

"You're here too Kaiba and therefore you are just as bad as us. On top of that, you aren't making any effort to call the police." Rei snapped without turning around.

"I wanted to drive by and not be bothered, but Mokuba insisted we stop." Kaiba sneered as he defended himself.

"Then why didn't you keep driving? Now you're just annoying us." Tea said.

Kaiba only growled and declared that he was wasting his time, until Mokuba came barreling into the scene. "I just called the police!" he declared. "They're coming, and it's good I called because they had no record of the accident – Oh, hi guys!" Finally he realized all the spectators.

The others began declaring their relief that help was on the way, while Rei began to notice a faint mist entwining with the forest. Wisps of white mist twirled and danced with the branches and Rei could smell the sweet scent of peony and…sulfur. Her eyes widened and her nose twitched in adrenaline.

"Leave now. All of you. I'll take care of the car, but you can't stay here any longer!" Rei tugged on Joey's and Yami's arm and began pushing them away from the scene, despite their protests.

"What is going on? I just called the police. They will want witnesses." Mokuba argued.

"I will stay. You can't stay." She shoved Tea and Tristan away, then began tugging Mokuba away until Kaiba seized her wrist.

"Are you bipolar? Or just crazy?" He asked, somewhat seriously.

She glanced towards the limo, noting that Kaiba or Mokuba must not have seen the senshi, or Mokuba would recognize the uniforms. On top of that, she had to remove their bodies before the police arrived or there could be some trouble.

"I thought we made it quite clear not to speak of things we don't know with each other, Kaiba. If I'm correct, you didn't want to even be here, so just leave." Panic began to rise in Rei's voice as the mist was now licking her feet.

"What's wrong with you? Are you guilty?" Kaiba's voice was irritated and suspecting.

"No, I…I… can't explain. Oh, fine then. If you won't leave, then help me!" Rei wrenched her wrist from his grasp, and began pulling her senshi's bodies from the limo, with disturbing ease.

"Those uniforms! That's the same uniform that the girl had that saved me. Her's was red!" Mokuba pointed at the bodies and declared.

Seto Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously at the two black haired people. "Is this some elaborate scheme to make me believe that some magical fairy girl saved you, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked maliciously.

"You mean you've seen stuff like this before, Mokuba?" Yami and the others had sauntered back over.

"Hai! Last-"

"_Silence_Mokuba. Don't encourage them." Kaiba hissed. "We're leaving." He grabbed Mokuba's wrist and began dragging him away.

"There will be no need, Seto Kaiba. Your allegiance is required. Please submit." A mechanical voice echoed.

Somewhere along the debate, the robot had emerged from the forest, and was standing just meters from the group. A thick mist had completely covered the ground, obstructing the senshi's bodies. If Rei didn't know better, she would have guessed that she were standing before the gates of time. The entire group turned to face the intruder with poise of battle and Armageddon.

"Kaiba, _RUN."_ Rei ordered.

"Don't be a fool. I'm not afraid him." His stubbornness was impossible to get rid of, Rei mentally declared. "What do you want with me?' Kaiba asked the impatient machine.

"Nothing. He doesn't want anything." Rei quickly interrupted and began pushing Kaiba away.

"Why are you so meddlesome?" Kaiba snapped at Rei as he resisted her push. A short distance away, Tea and her friends remained thoroughly confused. "Tea, is this….._normal?_" Yami asked. Tea nodded an exasperated 'yes'.

"Why are you so annoying? And I am meddlesome? Who was 'just driving by' when he stopped and then wouldn't leave?" Rei accused and jabbed her index finger at Kaiba's chest.

"Only because I suspect you're plotting against me again."

"Kaiba, I don't waste my energy plotting against you. I would rather just destroy you."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to."

"Try me!"

"You have fifteen seconds to comply." Interrupted their banter.

All eyes returned to the demanding piece of technology. There was an air of tangible anxiety as each person decided to call the machine's bluff when they did nothing. Breaths came in short puffs of steam in sharp contrast to the cold mist.

"Time's up." The machine declared, and ran an electric charge through his now sparking fist. It leapt to attack the nearest person, Joey, with the dangerous limb.

However it never reached Joey for a stream of fire intervened.

"Over my dead body!" Sailor Mars declared.

Without missing a beat, E.S. Asher responded "so be it."

Meanwhile, 6 pair of eyes were wondering where Rei Hino had gone, and why a scantily dressed girl was standing in her place……

-

Too long it took me to update! My sincerest apologies! Honestly, I my only defense is that I was suddenly struck with inspiration for this story, and after Little Lady I wanted to do something different other than Harry Potter.

Review for Cookies!

* * *


End file.
